En busca de mi estrella
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: Hiroto esta obsesionado con Lezzel el conductor del programa mas famoso en toda la Academia Alien. Pero ¿quien es Lezzel?, Nadie lo sabe. Y un día cuando menos lo esperaba Hiroto se encuentra en nombre Lezzel marcado en el registro de regaderas. ¿Por fin conocerá a su amado Lezzel?
1. Lezzel

**Serie: Inazuma Eleven**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pretence le pertenece a level-5**

* * *

><p>Hola, muy buenas tardes sean todos bienvenidos una vez más a una estrella en mi espacio soy Lezzel es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo y me alegra de que sigan escuchando mi programa aquí en el radio del Instituto Alien, muy bien veamos cual es el tema de hoy. Este tema es mandado por Haruya Nagumo que dice ¿Suzuno Fuusuke quieres ser mi novio? Woow esto es interesante algo que nunca había pasado en el programa una hermosa declaración, me pregunto cuál sería su respuesta-el locutor sonrió- escuchemos una hermosa canción mientras escojo el tema de hoy que tendrá que ser improvisado jeje-cierra el micrófono y pone Trust me dé Yuya-perfecto Tulipán por tu culpa no tengo tema para hoy-suspiro un peli-verde con el cabello suelto-mmm veamos...a ya sé como conquistar a la persona que te gusta ese es un tema perfecto-<p>

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Haruya, estaban Hiroto, Suzuno y Haruya. Los dos últimos sonrojado pero mas Suzuno.

-No es necesario que me contestes sabes-pensando que sería rechazado-Solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos así ti-

La canción se escucha mientras que Hiroto no sabía qué hacer o como matar el silencio incomodo.

-Acepto-Dijo en susurro-

Haruya sorprendió sin creer lo que oye-repítelo una vez más-con una sonrisa-

-¡Escúchame bien pedazo de animal que no lo voy a volver a repetir! -tomándolo de la camisa jalando hacia él hasta quedar cerca de su rostro-¡Acepto ser tu novio!-lo beso y después lo soltó completamente rojo- Solo, no hagas cosas vergonzosas-

Haruya echo un grito que todo el internado pudo escuchar al fin su Suzuno era suyo, abrazo a Suzuno por la cintura y lo levantando celebrando por su victoria-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-se pregunto en ese mismo instante Hiroto que había sido ignorado por esos dos-

Volviendo a la estación de radio.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado la canción y el tema de hoy es ¿Cómo conquistar al chico ó chica que te gusta? Y ¿ustedes que harían? ¿Mandarme una pregunta haciendo lo mismo que nuestro compañero Nagumo? Vamos marquen a la estación- La pantalla de llamadas empezó a llenarse-muy bien veamos-presiona el numero 7-Hola estrella estas al aire-

-Yo para conquistar a la persona que amo le regalaría un ramo de rosas todos los viernes-

-¿Los viernes?-

-Si los viernes, porque es el día en que la veo además de que es su día favorito-

-Interesante me gusta tu idea porque no lo intentas- cuelga-bueno veamos otro-presiona la 18-Hola estrella estas al aire-

-Hola, si yo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?-Lezzel se sonrojo ante reconocer la voz esa voz era de la persona que dominaba sus pensamientos, que se apoderaba de su mente. Hiroto Kiyama. Vio a su amigo todo sonrojado el cual asintió detrás del cristal.

-Si delante de me cuál es tu pregunta-

-¿Cómo te puedo conquistar?-

-Yo...-no podía no le salían las palabras entonces Diam le escribió algo en el monitor-para que me conquisten tendría que ser una persona amable y no solo conmigo con todos, que se que estará a mi lado sin importar nada, solo yo seré dueño de su mirada y de su sonrisa, como el de su corazón, que sea mi estrella y yo la suya...así-completamente rojo por lo que acaba de decir-

-Ya veo, ¿puedo hacer otra?

-Adelante-

-¿Cómo conquistarías a la persona que te gusta?

- Yo para conquistar a la persona que me gusta, sería yo mismo para que se enamore de mí, sonreírle y que se enamore más de mí que yo me vuelva todo-sonríe-aunque suena egoísta-suelta una risa-pero así es.

-ya veo-se escucha que cuelga-

-Bueno veamos otra llamada-

En el cuarto de Haruya.

-Bueno al parecer tu lindo Lezzel esta perdidamente enamora de alguien...que por obvias razones no eres tu-dijo Nagumo abrazando a Suzuno por detrás mientras estaban sentados-

-Cállate Haruya, no sabemos quién es así que no sabemos si está enamorado o no de Hiroto-

-Tienes razón pero me duela sabes, si llegara a conocerla no se qué haría como la enamoraría, la amo perdidamente y no sé ni siquiera quien es...me siento Romeo buscando a una Julieta que solo vio una vez-

-Pero en tu caso es oyó-

Hiroto suspira.

-Además no sabemos todavía si es chica o chico, ¿qué harías si es un chico?-

-No me importaría porque ya me enamore de él/ella, nunca me importaría su físico-

-¿y si fuera Midorikawa?-

Hiroto empieza a reír-si claro cómo no. Alguien tan ridículo y patético como el helado nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, además el helado es muy tímido, recuerdan la obra del año pasado-riendo -no nadie como Midorikawa seria Lezzel.

Pasando una Hora

Bueno mis queridas estrellas, llego el momento de despedirse y no se preocupen mañana habrá más, nos escuchamos y recuerden, brillen no importa que-Apago el micrófono, se quita los audífonos y suspira-que agotador fue este día-

-Sí pero sabes Kiyama se escucho muy curioso cuando te hizo esas preguntas-Dijo Diam entrando a la cabina-

-Cállate, recuerda que el detesta a Midorikawa-dijo enojado-lo odio-

-pero no puedes dejar de pensar en el-Dijo Osamu entrando-felicidades por tu programa numero 274-

-Gracia Osamu-suspira-bueno como sea tengo tarea que hacer, nos vamos-tomando su mochila llena de helado y estrellas-

-Claro Mido-dijo Diam sonriendo-tomando su mochila-

-por cierto Midorikawa no se te olvide la práctica de ciencia que tienes mañana-dijo Osamu tomando su maleta-

-Lo sé, lo sé, al gran Ryuuji Midorikawa no puedo olvidar eso.

Caminado en los pasillos de la escuela se encuentran con el director y lo saludan.

-Me gusto mucho tu programa de hoy Midorikawa, espero que tengamos más de esos-sonriendo

-los abra Sr. Kira por cierto sigue siendo un secreto lo de mi identidad-

-claro que si pequeño, nunca nadie sabrá que alguien como tu es Lezzel y mas con tu actitud tímida-sonriendo-

-jeje si claro, espero algún día superar mi timidez-mirando por la ventana-

-claro que lo harás y no hay mejor formar que dar pequeños pasos, recuerdas-

-si señor-sonrío despidiéndose yendo a los cuartos se encontraron con un trío-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí un helado, el amigo perdedor del helado y su niñera-dijo Nagumo con gran prepotencia-

-vamos a ignorar eso chicos-dijo Osamu pasando de largo-

-Pero que valientes eres al tratar de ignorarnos-dijo Suzuno-

-Parecen de buen humor...con eso de que se te declaro el tulipán-

-Oye me debes respeto a mí el gran Burn soy tu superior recuérdalo Diam-

-Entonces a mí también me debes de decir Dessarm y no Osamu-mirándolo con enojo-

-por favor los dos se pueden callar, no molesten a los de grados inferiores ni a su niñera-

-Solo por que seas el hijo del director no quiere decir que me digas así-

La aura era totalmente caliente estaban seguros en que cualquier momento se desataría una pelea, hasta que...

-Chicos-hablo Mido con una voz tímida-vamos a estudiar-

-Vaya a si que el señorito no tengo apodo alíen decidió hablar-dijo Nagumo con gran prepotencia-

-pero que dices claro que lo tiene se llama h-e-l-a-d-o-Dijo Suzuno con una sonrisa burlona-

-es mejor que se vayan a ayudarle, así dejara de ser tan patético y al menos tendrá un nombre alien-dijo Hiroto sonando superior-

Diam enojado-El tiene un apodo alíen-

-Diam...cállate por favor-

-¿así cual es?... ¿Lezzel? no me hagas reír-dijo Hiroto-

Diam estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero Osamu le tapo la boca.

-Si Midorikawa tiene o no tiene apodo no es de su incumbencia además si él no tiene apodo deberían conocerlo mas-se dio la vuelta y sigo caminando, Mido detrás de él, Diam les saco la lengua y se fue.

-¿La historia detrás del apodo del helado?, por qué alguien negaría demostrar su superioridad teniendo un apodo-Dijo Haruya confundido-

-De seguro lo dijo solo para callarnos-

Mientras tanto Hiroto se preguntaba en su cabeza cual era esa razón.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Mucho gusto en conocerlas tal vez algunas de ustedes me identifiquen otras no jeje y bueno yo soy Pandora o Arcoirisnorma como les guste llamarme espero que les guste y que sigan la historia.

Por cierto

**Datos del fic: **

**-Midorikawa es muy tímido**

**-La escuela cuenta con tecnología muy avanzada tanto que por eso cada quien tiene una tarjeta con su nombre Alien y el verdadero.**

**-Con esa tarjeta pueden hacer varias cosas desde su pase a las regaderas (que estas divididas por niveles), comprar comida en la cafetería, entrar a los clubs o pedir cosas prestada en los diferentes club's,para ver sus calificaciones, entrar a los dormitorios, etc.**

**-Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno van 3ro grado. Midorikawa y Diam en 2do. Osamu en 5to.**

** -Los de niveles élite son los que tiene placas con sus nombres gravados y siempre las andan luciendo solo hay 5 placas como estas que sería Guran, Burn, Gazel, Lezzel y Dessarm.**

**-Radio Alien tiene varios programas pero el ultimo "Una estrella en mi espacio" **

Y ya creo que es todo.

espero que le guste y después subo mas de mis trabajos.

Nos leemos. Saludos y cuidense


	2. La promesa de la regadera

Hola mucho gusto saludarles de nuevo. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo.

Les aviso que subiré un capítulo todos los fines de semana y aveces habrá sorpresas como esta que suba capítulos antes de semana (siempre y cuando me lleguen las ganas de escribir).

Espero qué les guste, he ignoren mis faltas de ortografía. (Prometo mejorar)

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias horas.<p>

El cuarto de Midorikawa y Diam.

Buenas noches Osamu, descansa-se despedían de Osamu y cerraron la puerta-

-Vaya que ha sido un día largo y mas porque tu casi rebelas mi identidad-Dijo Mido mirando mala Diam

-Discúlpame, pero odio que te traten como algo que no eres, deberían alabarte-desvistiéndose y poniéndose su pijama.

-Sí, pero eso será hasta que supera mis miedos. Bueno me voy, hasta que no arreglen la regadera de nuestro dormitorio nos tenemos que bañar en las regaderas comunitarias-tomando su mochila con su pijama, tollas y cosas para bañarse-

-Nos vemos, señorito no me baño en las mañanas porque no quiero ver que otros me vean-se despedía Diam abriendo su ordenador- .

-Pase su identificación-dijo la computadora, Midorikawa buscaba su tarjeta que digiera Midorikawa pero no la encontró, solo la de Lezzel-

-La habré olvidad-suspiro-ya estoy aquí y no me pienso regresar-vio a todos los lados para ver si no venía nadie, vio la lista y no había nadie registrado-que suerte la mía -sonrió para sí y paso la tarjeta de Lezzel-

-Bienvenido joven Lezzel- dijo la computadora-por favor mantenga sus cosas a su lado, recuerde no desperdiciar agua-

Midorikawa entro a las regaderas, se desvistió, metió su ropa y saco sus utensilios para bañarse, se desamarro su coleta, deslizándose todo su cabello por sus hombros, sí que lo tenía largo, tanto que a veces lo confundían con mujer pero eso no le importaba él quería tener el cabello tan largo y hermoso como su madre. Sin pensarlo entro a bañarse con su celular y audífonos, poniendo la canción "Shiny Tale" de Mix Speaker's y empezó a tararear.

Hiroto estaba llegando a su habitación rezando que lo pasado esta tarde no volviera a pasar, ahora por la culpa de Nagumo, se bañaría en la noche y no es exactamente de su gusto bañarse en la noche ya que todo está solo, pero que otra opción tenía no quería bañarse en la mañana, tomo su maleta.-Le diré a padre que se apuren a reparar mi baño no soporto bañarme en las regaderas comunitarias-

-Pase su identificación-dijo la computadora, Hiroto tomo su tarjeta y la paso-Bienvenido joven Guran, por favor mantenga sus cosas a su lado, recuerde no desperdiciar agua-Hiroto volteo para ver su nombre registrado en la tabla pero vio el de alguien más.

"Lezzel"

Eso decía el registro en grandes letras y verdes.

Hiroto no supo cómo reaccionar al ver ese nombre escrito, entro con cuidado a las regaderas sin hacer ruido, tenía miedo de espantarlo ó de espantarla, escucho atentamente de donde provenía el caer del agua, entonces escucho a alguien tarareando una canción, ese sonido provenía del baño de hombres. Se sonrojo al extremo, se enamoro de un chico, pero como le dijo a Suzuno, no le importaba el físico, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Camino lentamente a las regaderas y vio su silueta a través de la puerta de cristal opaco, no podía ver su cara, solo observaba que tenía el cabello largo, tenía la misma estatura que el si acaso unos centímetro menos. Se acerco un poco al cristal para ver mejor su figura.

Midorikawa se termino de bañar volteando para abrir la puerta, pero ve una silueta y casi suelta un grito al ver una silueta detrás de la puerta, se tapo la boca. ¿Quién era?, ¿Habrá visto el registro? O ¿Sabía que era Midorikawa?-¿Qué debo hacer?-pensó.

Hiroto al notar que se había volteado y tapado la boca, intento buscar las mejores palabras para comenzar una plática.

-No te asustes, no te voy hacer daño-sonaba preocupado y nervioso con un leve sonrojo-solo quería saber quién eres, prometo guardar el secreto, pero por favor quiero saber quién eres-dijo acercando su mano al cristal-

Mido no lo podía creer, tenía Hiroto delante suyo con solo una puerta entre ellos, tenía que pensar rápido si le decía que era Midorikawa seguro que arruina todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora y eso no se lo iba a permitir, tomo sus audífonos, agarro su celular y abrió la aplicación que Diam la había instalado la otra vez para modificar la voz y dijo:

-No puedo hacer eso-dijo con la voz de Lezzel-lo siento pero es un secreto-

Hiroto desilusionado baja la cabeza.

-Claro que no, soy un estúpido ¿no?, al creer que me dirías tu identidad así de fácil-dijo riéndose-que idiota soy-suspiro fuertemente y se sentó en las bancas-sabes, te amo desde aquel discurso en la bienvenida –bajando la cabeza-es obvio que sabes quién soy ¿verdad?-

Mido estaba totalmente rojo, era la primera vez que se le declaraban, pero algo era seguro, amaba a Lezzel y a Midorikawa lo odiaba así que puso los pies sobre la tierra.

-Eres Guran, el hijo del director-suspiro-no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo siento-mira la puerta como si pudiera ver a Hiroto destrozado-quisiera que me conocieras mejor y yo conocerte mejor, ser amigos primero, ¿te gusta la idea?-

Hiroto miro la silueta la vio más cerca y sonrió ahí supo una cosa, le estaba dando una oportunidad y el no la iba a desaprovechar, el conquistaría a Lezzel.

-Está bien, lo acepto, primero seamos amigos, que te parece si para conocernos mejor nos vemos todas las noches para bañarnos, tu puedes salir primero, prometo no mirar, hasta que tu decidas decirme quien eres-traga duro-¿te gusta mi idea?

-Me parece perfecta-dijo feliz-si en verdad llegamos a ser amigos te diré mi identidad-

-Bueno, entonces me meteré a bañar, así que nos vemos-se alego 5 regaderas. Se desvistió y metió a bañar.

Cuando Midorikawa escucho el agua caer, se quito rápido los audífonos, abrió lentamente la puerta para comprobar de que no había nadie más, suspiro aliviado y comenzó a secarse lo más rápido que pudo, se puso su pijama y antes de irse, volvió a sacar su celular-Nos vemos mañana Guran, buenas noches-pasos su tarjeta y salió corriendo a su cuarto-

Hiroto sentía que se le salía el corazón, no podía creer que tenía una cita con Lezzel, o al menos algo así, pero al menos lo conocería mejor, era el mejor lunes de su vida. Ahora se concentraría en enamorar a Lezzel cueste lo que le cueste.

Al llegar Midorikawa a su habitación, se recargo en la puerta, puso su mano derecha en su pecho- ¿esto paso de verdad?-decía en sus pensamientos-¿Cómo fui tan descuidado? Si no hubiera metido a bañar con el celular ¿Reconocería mi voz?-empezó a llorar-

-Mido-Dijo Diam levantándose al ver a su amigo llorar se acerca-¿qué paso Mido? ¿Por qué lloras?-agallándose para consolarlo.

-Mi identidad...Hiroto va a descubrir quién es Lezzel-mirando los ojos de Diam-¿qué voy hacer?, ahora seré odiado por todo el instituto-sin parar de llorar

-Trata de tranquilizarte, y cuéntame que sucedió-

-Me fui a bañar pero me lleve la identificación de Lezzel, no la Midorikawa, pensé que no sería problema y entonces Hiroto entró y me llamo Lezzel, se me declaro y dijo que quería saber quién era-paró de llorar-le dije que no, entonces dijo que fuéramos amigos, propuso vernos todas las noches en las regaderas y por los nervios yo acepte. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Diam estaba en shock, analizo la situación desde un principio hasta ahora.

-No dejemos que eso arruine tus planes Mido, mira se que te gusta pero es mejor romper esa promesa-pensó un momento-o podes usarla a nuestro favor-

-¿a mi favor?-

-Sí, mira haz que Hiroto se haz tu amigo, que te conozca y cuando vea la grandiosa persona que eres, después le revelamos que eres Midorikawa Ryuuji y echamos la moneda en el aire-trago duro-porque hay dos opciones, la primera, que te acepte y que se hagan grandes amigos de verdad, o la segunda, odiarte y hacer que todo el instituto haga lo mismo, de aquí hasta que te gradúes-

Midorikawa la pensó detenidamente, si en verdad lograba que Hiroto se hicieran muy grandes amigos no le importaría que él fuera Midorikawa. Aunque aun estaba la segunda odiarlo más.

-Está bien "El que no arriesga, no gana", lancemos la moneda al aire-mirando a Diam con una sonrisa-y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Hiroto caminaba a su habitación aun en las nubes, no podía creer que tendría una cita mañana con Lezzel, se lo tenía que contar a Haruya, se dirigió a la habitación del susodicho y antes de toca pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Suzuno susurrando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Tocó la puerta.

-Haruya, te tengo que contar algo que ni tú te la creerás-dijo emocionado, tiene que aprovechar que los dos están juntos-

-¿Qué quieres Guran? Estoy algo ocupado-se escucho su voz agitada-

-Anda es algo de mucha importancia, Suzuno dile que me deje pasar-dijo como haciendo berrinche

-No puede...esperar para...mañana-se escucho la voz de Suzuno entre cortada-

-No, ¿qué están haciendo? Uno de esos juegos raros de respiración, se oyen agitados- no se escucho contestación de nadie, Hiroto acerco su oreja a la puerta para identificar algún sonido pero no logro escuchar nada-Chicos ¿están bien?-

-Si lo estábamos bien- Dijo Haruya abriendo la puerta solo con el pantalón de pijama puesto-¿Qué estabas haciendo?—mirando raro a Hiroto

-¿Ustedes qué estaban haciendo?-entrando a la habitación y vio a Suzuno en la cama cubriéndose con la colcha y algunas marcas en el cuello-no me digan que ustedes dos-mirándolos pervertidamente -pero que pervertidos no llevan ni un día de novios y ya quieren hacer Haruyitas y Suzunitos-haciendo risa pervertida-

-Cállate imbécil-dijo Suzuno lanzándole una almohada-no hacíamos nada malo.

-Además, ya apagaste la llama-dijo Haruya sentándose a lado de Suzuno-¿Qué es eso que no podemos esperar hasta mañana?-

Hiroto tomo una silla sentándose enfrene de Haruya y Suzuno.

-Conocí a Lezzel en persona-Hiroto pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de los dos.

-No te creo, nos está mintiendo Lezzel no se dejaría ver tan fácilmente-

-Bueno si, técnicamente no lo vi, pero si su sensual silueta-suspiro lentamente-es tan hermoso, con su cabello largo-recordando su silueta

-eso quiere decir que es chico de cabello-Suzuno se puso a pensar-un chico de segundo grado, genial nuestras sospechas se han reducido-

-Genial encontraremos a tu Julieto-se burlo Nagumo-

-No va hacer necesario, porque mañana tengo una cita con él-sonriendo con superioridad-hare que se enamore de mi tanto que me dirá su identidad y será mío, solo mío-abrazando su mochila-

-Hiroto amigo quiero decirte que tienes una gran obsesión con Lezzel –dijo Suzuno con cierto miedo-

-¿Y qué pasa si no se enamora de ti?-dijo Haruya mirando serio a Hiroto.

Hiroto al verlo sabía que hablaba en serio, tenía que bajar de su nube un instante que pasaría si Lezzel no se enamoraba de él.

-Yo, no sé-Dijo pensando las cosas con más con calma-

-Haruya tiene razón, ¿Qué pasa si él decide, no decirte su identidad?-

Hiroto no supo que decir, miro al techo para reflexionar, después de un tiempo decidió marcharse de la habitación, a pensar mejor las cosas. En verdad no pensó en esa posibilidad ¿y si Lezzel no se enamora de él?

* * *

><p><strong>Datos (Nuevos):<strong>

**1.-)Midorikawa como se dieron cuenta tiene dos identificaciones una de Midorikawa que es solo para fingir que no es Lezzel y la otro que se podría decir que es la original.**

**2.-) Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno estaban investigando quien de segundo grado es Lezzel**

**3.-) Los únicos que tiene baño son los de Élite pero aun están en reparación así que se bañan en el baño comunitario.**

**4.-) Los élite tiene cuartos para ellos solos excepto Midorikawa por que el quiere estar con Diam su mejor amigo después de la Bienvenida.**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Respuesta a Kasumi-chi: gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te hayan gustado mis dos fics y espero que sigas mi trabajo, y seria un placer conocerte :).

Saludos y cuídense.

Nos leemos


	3. Un día en el Instituto Alien

Si lo se me tarde 2 semanas pero lo termine y al menos esta largo así que eso espero que recompense las dos semanas jeje en verdad lo siento pero la escuela me vuelve loca, en serio tratare de subir continuación siempre que pueda :)

que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>Cuarto de Midorikawa y Diam<p>

Sonó la alarma del despertador por toda la habitación.

-Diam, calla esa cosa-dijo Mido poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar-

-Ya voy-dijo levantándose, apago el despertador-me voy a bañar, nos vemos en el comedor-bostezo saliendo con su mochila-

-Sí, sí, si-se levanto, se estiro con un bostezo-Siguiente paso, cambiarme-se acerca a su closet y saca uno de los uniformes, empieza a cambiarse. Cuando termina se dirige a su espejo a peinarse, pensando-Me pregunto si en verdad es lo correcto-

Cuarto de Haruya

Estaba abrazando a Suzuno protectoramente, cuando sonó una alarma.

Suzuno se despertó y al ver a Haruya dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-Haruya, despierta tenemos clases-moviéndolo un poco-

-No quiero, anda duérmete un poco mas-abrazándolo mas fuerte pegándolo a su pecho-Además no creo que puedas levantarte-sonriendo prepotentemente, la respuesta fue una patada, tirándolo de la cama.

-Si me puedo levantar, idiota- se levanto con una sabana puesta-Nos vemos en el comedor-salió del cuarto-

Haruya se sobaba donde se había pegado-Genial, ahora ya no me podre bañar con el-

Cuarto de Osamu

Estaba levantado arreglando su uniforme viendo que no haya ningún desperfecto, se acomodo su placa totalmente alineada, amarro su cabello.

-Creo que es hora de que me lo corte-dejándolo perfecto-Listo ahora al comedor para desayunar-tomo su maleta y salió de su cuarto-

Cuarto de Hiroto

P.O.V. Hiroto

Acariciaba lentamente su suave piel mientras besaba su cuello, era tan exquisito como si saboreara un dulce.

-Lezzel, te amo-susurre en su oído para despues lamerlo-

-Hiroto-susurraba entre suspiros y pequeños gemidos-Hiroto-era tan dulce su verdadera voz-

-Te amo, nunca te separes de mi lado, Lezzel-me alego de él para contemplarlo completo-Tú- lo miraba fijamente y sin poder decir nada, su piel bronceada, su rostro con un leve sonrojo y sus ojos negros entrecerrados por el placer y su cabello largo y verde esparcido en mi cama-Tú no eres Lezzel-grite totalmente enojado y apunto de pegarle un golpe.

Fin P.O.V. Hiroto

Hiroto despertó de golpe sudando frío.

-¿qué clase de sueño fue ese?-dijo asqueado-¿por qué de todas de las personas del instituto sueño que él es Lezzel?-se levanto lentamente de la cama y se vio en su espejo-concéntrate Hiroto...Lezzel no es Midorikawa-suspiro y fue a su closet para vestirse. Cuando termino se acomodo su placa y fue al comedor-Lezzel...por favor dime qué no eres él.

Comedor

En la zona elite estaba Osamu comiendo cereal con algo de fruta y jugo de manzana leyendo una revista de futbol.

Midorikawa estaba en la barra pidiendo su decima bandeja de comida.

-Y por ultimo quiero unos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa y chocolate, doble, por favor.-los recibió y los puso en la bandeja-Gracias señora aquí tiene-dándole la tarjeta de Midorikawa-

-Tú sí que tienes buen apetito, me sorprende que sigas así de delgado dime ¿cuál es tu secreto?-paso la tarjeta y cobro toda la comida-

-jeje supongo que hacer ejercicio-sonriendo-

-vaya, aquí tienes-le dio su tarjeta-provecho

Midorikawa con las diez bandejas y haciendo un perfecto equilibrio se dirigió a la zona elite y con velocidad de rayo, tomo la tarjeta de Lezzel, la paso rápido, las puertas se abrieron y paso dejando las diez bandejas en la mesa donde se encontraba Osamu.

-Me sorprende como no te ensucias con tanta comida-Midorikawa respondió con una sonrisa y acomodo las diez bandeja empezando a comer.

-Sabes ayer paso algo muy interesante-empezando a comer-te lo tengo que contar en la biblioteca ¿sí?-Osamu asintió y siguió con su lectura.

Al poco tiempo se escucho como las puertas abrían y era Hiroto entrando con su bandeja de comida, que a diferencia de Osamu esta tenía un par de huevos estrellados y un bistec. Midorikawa lo volteo a ver sin dejar de comer y se sonrojo y le aparto la mira de inmediato, en cambio Hiroto lo veía con odio y se sentó en la otra mesa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Haruya y Suzuno con diferentes desayunos, el último más molesto.

-¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? No que mucho amor ayer-dijo Hiroto en burla-

-Sí, pero se enojo por algo que dije-mirando a otro lado molesto-me perdonas Fuusuke –mirándolo tiernamente-

-No-dijo frio y directo, se sentó pero hizo un gesto de dolor-todo esto es tu culpa-enojado empezó a jugar con su fleco-te hare pagar por esto Haruya-empezó a comer su comida mirando a Haruya con enojo-

Nagumo suspiro se levanto y le robó un beso.

-Perdóname, sabes que soy un idiota, pero quiero ser tu idiota-mirándolo serio

-Lo pensare-desviando la mirada sonrojado-además tenemos que desayunar-volviendo a su desayuno-

Nagumo sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, se volvió a sentar y empozo a comer.

Hiroto lo observo y se puso a fantasear como seria su noviazgo con Lezzel.

Diam estaba en la puerta esperando a que Osamu le abriera, Osamu paso su tarjeta y apretó un botón que decía invitado.

-Gracias Osamu-paso y se sentó con su bandeja comiendo solo cereal-¿Ya le contaste?-

-No, se lo contare en la biblioteca-dijo sin dejar de comer-

-Así que tu sabes de lo que quiere hablarme ¿qué paso?-

-más bien, que va a pasar-dijo Diam con un sonrisa-Por cierto Midorikawa ¿tienes todo listo para la clase de ciencias?-Este asintió sin dejar de comer.

Haruya mira la mesa de ha lado.

-¿Cómo se atreve a meter a esos dos a esta zona?, no merecen esta aquí por ningún motivo-enojado comiendo su desayuno

-Cálmate Haruya, además aparte de esos dos no he conocido a otro amigo de él-Suzuno mirando fijamente a Midorikawa-come demasiado para esta flaco-

Hiroto miro de reojo a Midorikawa y lo vio de manera diferente, no veía al chico tímido e idiota, vio a uno totalmente diferente, recordó su sueño y aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-Lezzel no es Midorikawa-susurro para sí.- Saben Odio que Osamu traiga a eso dos, le pediré a mi padre que ahora solo los de élite vengan a comer aquí-mirando a Midorikawa y Diam con odio-que ya no se acepten invitados-

-Mira que en verdad los odias, ¿quieres hacerle algo pesado al helado antes de ir a clases?-mirando con complicidad-

-Claro, hagamos que no quiera volver por aquí-se paro y se dirigió a la mesa-Saben que solo los élite pueden estar aquí ¿verdad?-mirando con desprecio a Midorikawa.

-Déjalos, Hiroto son mis invitados y estamos disfrutando una comida tranquilos-paro su lectura para mirarlo-así que déjanos en paz-

-Pero claramente esto es solo para élite no para perdedores como ellos y mucho menos el-jugando con la coleta de Midorikawa-

-Déjalo-se paro Diam enojado, Midorikawa solo cerró los ojos-

-Suélteme por favor, Burn-sempai-dijo en voz baja

-¿qué dijiste? No te escuche bien-jalando su coleta-creo que tienes un poco de jugo en tu uniforme-apunto de derramarle un jugo de naranja

-Nagumo Haruya, haga el favor de bajar ese jugo-dijo una profesora entrando a la zona élite-

-Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo Hiroto viendo a Hitomiko

-Vengo a llevarme a Lezzel con el director-

-Bueno, lamento decirte que aquí no lo encontraras, nunca desayuna con nosotros-Hitomiko mira a Midorikawa y suspira-

-Me sorprende que ni siquiera los élite sepan quien es Lezzel-se va y el timbre suena.

-Tsk, descuida Helado tu jugo te esperara-toma sus cosas y se va junto con Hiroto y Suzuno-

-Esos malditos, no entiendo cómo te dejas hacer eso-Mirando a Diam con enojo al trió alegarse-

-Es que no puedo, aun no soy tan fuerte-mirando su ultima fruta y su jugo de naranja-pero algún día me vengare-dijo rodeándolo un aura asesina

-Genial, ya se enojo-dijo Osamu recogiendo sus cosas-mientras tú lo calmas yo me iré a mi clase, nos vemos a la biblioteca antes del programa-saliendo pasando su tarjeta-

-Oye Mido, sabes cuándo conozcan tu lado malvado no van a querer molestarte nunca-tomando las cosas de él y las de Mido-vamos levántate y recuerda "El que se enoja, pierde"-Mido lo miro y suspiro, se calmo, tomo su juego comió lo ultimo y se fue-

Clases de Haruya, Suzuno y Hiroto

Las clases de ellos no eran exactamente lo más divertido casi siempre se la pasaban concentrados pero ahora había un pequeña diferencia y era que Haruya y Suzuno eran novios. Haruya lo toqueteaba de vez en cuando (se sentaba detrás de él) y Suzuno no hacía nada más que sonrojarse sin reclamar, ¿lo malo?, Hiroto lo veía todo (se sentaba a lado de Haruya), si algo siempre supo es que si ellos dos comenzaban una relación seria la mas pervertida que podría existir y lo comprobaba. Hiroto miraba al pizarrón para evitar ver a Haruya tocar el trasero de Suzuno, no pensaba nada más que en la cita con Lezzel, pero volvía a lo mismo ¿y si no se enamora de él?

Clase de Midorikawa y Diam

A diferencia de los anteriores ellos se la pasaban enviándose mensajes por el celular, Midorikawa siempre que pasaba en frente se ponía nervioso pero no tanto como el primer año, ahora al menos podía decir hola sin desmayarse en el progreso. Pero al igual que toda la escuela nadie de su salón sabían que tenía notas perfectas

-y así es como tenemos una solución acuosa con acido de color verde-dijo terminando de explicar su experimento de química frente a todos y muy sonrojado-

-muy bien joven Midorikawa-dijo el maestro evaluando-el siguiente es Diam, por favor muéstrenos su experimento-

-Si profesor-se paro y se dirigió a la mesa principal donde estaban todos los utensilios y empezó hacer el proceso y explicarlo.

Al terminar todo, empezó el maestro a dar las evaluaciones del examen de la semana pasada.

-y como siempre es un placer decir que la calificación más alta fue de 9.3 de Ai Touchi-le entrego su examen-felicidades señorita, bueno ya se pueden ir, señor Ryuuji, tenemos que hablar-

-si profesor-dijo Mido guardando sus cosas y espero a que salieran todo y le dijo a Diam que lo espera afuera-

Cuando todos se encontraron fuera, Mido se dirigió al escritorio del profesor y lo mira.

-es una lástima que sea un secreto su identidad, como sus calificaciones-entregándole un examen-felicidades es un 10 perfecto sin ningún error, al igual que se presentación, siga así y ganara la beca que tanto desea joven Lezzel

-Gracias profesor-tomando el examen se despidió y salió-

-Andas de nuevo de Nerd ¿verdad?-Dijo Diam caminando-

-Cállate, no soy un nerd-mirándolo con enojo-sabes a veces también me aburre que no sepan mi identidad, pero cada vez que pienso en las consecuencias mejor me callo-mirando el suelo

-descuida, si nuestro plan funciona no tendrás por que esconderte de nuevo-se dijeron a la oficina del director donde estaban Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno hablando con el director.

-lo siento, creo que debí tocar-volviendo a ser tímido-

-ves padre, esta es la clase de cosas que hacen, se debería prohibir su entrada a la zona élite-Dijo Hiroto mirando a su Padre-

-Hiroto-mirándolo enojado-estas muy consentido, primero lo de los baños privados, también quieres mayordomos solo en la zona élite y ahora quieres que corra a los de clases menores. No lo haré y es mi decisión final. No entiendo porque te molesta que Lezzel como con su amigo.-

-¿y qué tiene que ver Lezzel con todo esto el no come en la zona élite?-mirando a su padre con curiosidad, nunca lo había pensada, era obvio que él tenía que saber quién era Lezzel, es el director y el que le dio su placa-

Midorikawa miro nervioso al director "¿qué hoy era el día en que todos los Kira van a delatar a Lezzel?", pensó Midorikawa.

-Pensé que el comía con sus amigos ahí, todos sus amigos no son élite-mirando a mido con cara de perdón-pero aun así no es no, así que ahora vete a de la oficina, que tengo asuntos pendientes con el joven Midorikawa-

Hiroto se enojo y volteo a verlo enojo y lo empujo con el hombro al igual que Haruya y Suzuno.

-creo que mejor me salgo-dijo Diam con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió-

-perdóname Midorikawa a pesar de que llevamos un año con esta farsa aun no me acostumbro del todo-

-descuide director, es mas mi culpa por no decir mi identidad, pero aun no es tiempo-mirándolo serio-quiero hacer algo que me dará la suficiente confianza para revelar mi identidad-

Kira sonríe

-muy bien, yo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero primero, me das tu tarjeta de Midorikawa-Mido asintió y se la entrego, el director paso la tarjeta en su computador-listo ahora tienes las peores calificaciones del instituto alíen-le entrego su tarjeta-Mido espera que te dejes pronto de esa tarjeta y muestres tu verdadero yo-mirando con ternura.

-eso haré-pensando en la promesa de Hiroto, sonrojándose salió a la biblioteca junto con Diam.

Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno, pertenecía al equipo de futbol de la escuela por la cual la tarde se la pasaban entrenando, Osamu dejo de pertenecer ahí desde que paso a la preparatoria, por otro lado Midorikawa y Diam entrenaban en secreto.

-Sabes aun no entiendo que le vez a Lezzel-dijo Suzuno pateando el balón asiendo pases-

-Es una estrella, es un chico inteligente y sabe como demostrar su superioridad, además de sensual-recordando su silueta-además el es perfecto y yo lo soy, somos él una para el otro-

-igual que ese otro chico-dijo Haruya en forma de burla-

-sí pero a diferencia de Mamoru, Lezzel tiene algo que el no-

-así y ¿qué es romeo?- dijo Haruya parando el balón, mirando curiosidad a Hiroto-

-Es su forma de hablar-dijo Hiroto serio y miro al cielo-y su amor por las estrellas, es por eso más que nada que me enamore de él-

Haruya y Suzuno se miraron, definitivamente olvido a Mamoru, ahora su obsesión era Lezzel.

En la biblioteca, después de que Midorikawa le contara toda la historia a Osamu.

-entonces –buscando las palabras correctas-¿tienes una cita con él?-

Algo así-dijo sonrojado Mido-además solo es para ver si funciona si no pues no creo que me duela

Osamu suspiro, medito un momento.

-Está bien, lo acepto, creo que está bien y más si funciona como quieres que funcione pero escúchame-lo tomo de las manos-si él quiere sobre pasarse contigo no dudes en decirme para darle su merecido-

-jeje pareces hermano celoso de su hermana-dijo nervioso-bueno vamos a grabar un programa, ya debe estar vacio.-

Se dirigieron al estudio y empezó el programa.

Hola, muy buenas tardes sean todos bienvenidos una vez más a una estrella en mi espacio soy Lezzel es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo y me alegra de que sigan escuchando en mi programa aquí en el radio del Instituto Alien, muy bien veamos cual es el tema de hoy. Este tema es mandado por Ai Touchi que dice "se le hace el trato injusto a los de niveles superiores como inferiores", eso sí es un tema fuerte, si quieren en mi opinión no deberían haber eso-mirando a Diam y Osamu desde el cristal-deberían ser iguale separa todos, no que cada quien tenga su rango, que es eso de élite, yo odio ser élite, aunque amo los miércoles de Pizza pero eso es otro punto, lo que quiero decir es que no creo que se nos deba dar un trato diferente a los demás solo por ser superiores, se le suben a los humos, conocen a Haruya no, se creo mucho solo porque es élite, he visto como trata a los de nivel inferiores y no me gusta nada-recordando lo de la mañana-qué es eso de tirarle jugo a sus compañeros-suspiro-pero en fin, creo que eso es parte de él, me gustaría que no existirá la discriminación por que les puedo apostar que el trió élite pueden ser mejores personas-sonriendo- ahora escuchen esta canción-poniendo una de su lista.

Cuarto de Suzuno

Los tres estaban de shock.

-Nos insulto ¿verdad?-Dijo Haruya con unas venas de odio-si me disculpan voy a la estación tengo que matar a alguien-

-por eso nunca ha dicho su identidad-dijo Hiroto deprimido-odia ser élite y prefiere ser alguien común que ser élite, nos odia por ser superiores-nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron pensando escuchando el resto del programa.

Esa noche en las regaderas

Midorikawa se estaba bañando feliz, había insultado a Hiroto (en cierta forma), sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría y que de seguro lo de la promesa lo olvidaría estaba a punto de salirse cuando escucho el agua caer de la regadera del baño de ha lado.

-¿En verdad me odias?-pregunto Hiroto deprimido

-Sí- contesto Midorikawa con las manos libres-pero odio tu forma de ser tan arrogante, odio que te sientas mas, solo por ser élite y el hijo del director, tratas a los demás como si fueran basura-dijo enojado-y mas a él-

-¿él?-

-Midorikawa Ryuuji, el chico sin apodo, que le pusiste helado-suspiro para tratar de no llorar-a él lo maltratas más que todos y eso se me hace muy triste, se que lo que te hizo en la bienvenida no es fácil de perdonar, pero él no se merece que lo trates así-salió de las regaderas-creo que deberías de bajar de tu nube...y ser mas ese chico lindo que a veces veo con Haruya y Suzuno-terminándose de cambiar-y no solo tú también ellos-puso su mano en el cristal donde estaba Hiroto-quiero que intentes ver lo que yo veo, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora –Midorikawa salió sin decir más.

Hiroto esa noche estuvo pensando en su cama y tenía razón, en qué momento empezó a ser tan consentido y mimado, recuerda cuando era amigos de muchas personas y todas se llevan bien, había cambiado mucho sin darse cuenta, se prometo dejar de sentirse superior y mejor forma que dejar de molestarlo a "él" aunque eso no significaría que lo perdona, solo que en verdad creo que es injusto lo que le hace.

* * *

><p>¿les gusto?, ¿creen que los Kira planean algo? ¿Hiroto se dará cuenta de que Midorikawa es Lezzel? ¿creen que es ciego por no darse cuenta? ¿verán el siguiente capitulo? ¿me perdonan mis falta de caligrafía, ortografía y todo lo que termine en fia? es que me dio hueva revisarlo así que ignoren mis errores...por favor QwQ, prometo revisar el siguiente, este como es largo me dio algo de flojera xD. Perdón no lo vuelvo hacer<p>

jeje en serio espero que le haya agradado y me perdonan y por recompensa agregare lemmon...pero no diré de que pareja sera una sorpresa ewe

**Kasumi-chi:** ok te meto en la historia y lo matamos dijo cof cof , no no se puedo hacer eso, deja avanza el fic para que veas ewe tengo planeado tanto, claro que si adelante no me molesta :)

**Atsuya Fubuki:** me alegro que te hay encantado y mas por que te aseguro que los siguiente cap te gustaran mas o al menos eso espero

**Hiroko Kimura:** gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el fanfic de principio a fin.

** .yowane: **pero claro que le agregare algo pervertido de que sirve hacer un fanfic si no hay sexo salveje cof cof dijo que(?) pero aun así si habra lemmon pero no les dire de quien solo les dire quelas cosas suceden en la azotea ewe

bueno nos leemos y hasta el siguiente fin

saludos y cuidense


	4. Miércoles de pizza

Hola-se escuchan grillos-waaa lo sé es muy tarde para subir conti, pero los exámenes me vuelven loca pero desuden me pondré al corriente con esta fanfic no crean que lo he abandonado..y de hecho ya estoy mu adelantada solo que me da hueva transcribirlo...espero que les guste este cap

* * *

><p>Hiroto no había dormido bien esa noche pensando en la palabras de Lezzel, en serio tan mal se portaba, creía que solo era con el helado, pero pensándolo mejor en verdad ya no tenía tantos amigos como la primaria. El pensaba y pensaba y solo recordaba como solo de un día para otro se juntaba más con Nagumo y Suzuno. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que choco por accidente con Ulvida.<p>

-Lo siento, no me fijaba por el camino-intento ayudar a recoger las cosas que se le cayeron, pero ella las recogió rápido-

-No te preocupes Guran-dijo levantándose rápido –No necesito que alguien élite me ayude-mirándolo con odio, se marcho-

-"Éramos muy amigos, puedo recordarlo"-cerro los ojos recordando a todos los chicos del Sun Garden jugando con el-¿en serio me convertí en un monstro?-

Entro a la cafetería y por primera vez se dio cuenta que era odiado, miradas de desprecio, odio, repulsión y miedo. Y quisiera o no, ahí estaba la mirada de su dulce Lezzel. Pidió su desayuno y se fue a la zona elite.

Vio la mesa de ha lado, por curiosidad y vio algo que nunca vio, la sonrisa de Midorikawa, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo y se le escapo la palabra lindo.

-¿qué es lindo?-pregunto Suzuno sentándose a lado de Hiroto.

-¿eh?...no...Nada...estaba pensando en Lezzel-mirando a otro lado-

-¿tienes algo más en la cabeza que no sea Lezzel?-se sentó a empezar su desayuno-

-cállate, si lo tengo-empezó a comer-¿Por qué estará tan feliz?-pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo

-por cierto, Nagumo fue por "eso"-dijo Suzuno sin interrumpir su desayuno

-¿por "eso"?-lo miro con duda

En la otra mesa

Mido, deja de sonreír como idiota o llamaras la atención de ya sabes quién-

-Déjame, Hoy es miércoles de pizza y mis padres me depositaron dinero, además ayer los regañe, no creo que se atrevan a molestarme hoy-sonriendo triunfantemente hasta que sintió el agua helada caerle junto con hielos-

-¡Nagumo! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Dijo Osamu mirándolo con gran furia

-Esta helada-dijo Mido titiritando y templado-

Vamos a las recaderas-Dijo Diam con preocupación dirigiéndose a la salida, Osamu tomo las cosas de los tres y salieron-

Nagumo y Suzuno echaron e reír mientras Hiroto estaba en shock.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-era la pregunta que rebotaba en su cabeza-está feliz...y después...-trago duro y miro a su alrededor, vio las miradas de odio que todos le mandaban, entre ellas la de su lindo Lezzel, miro mal al dúo, que estaba muriéndose de risa.- me pueden explicar por qué hicieron esto-

-Pero no te acuerdas, lo venimos planeando desde hace semanas Guran-dijo Suzuno parando de reír para contestar-

-"El Helado es alguien que se merece ser humillado", ¿no?, Guran-mirando Nagumo con complicidad-

Hiroto no supo que decir, Haruya había citado sus palabras y recordó que lo habían planeado para arruinarle el día-Yo...-Miro otra vez a l comedor y pensó en Lezzel- Yo no soy un monstro Lezzel-

Se escucho la campana sonar y todos empezaron a recoger sus bandejas y salir del edificio.

-¿Nos vamos a clases?-Dijo Suzuno tomando sus cosas-

-No me siento bien-empezó a caminar lentamente-digan que me sentí mal-se dirigió a su dormitorio

-Ahora que mosco le pico-miro a Suzuno el cual levanto los hombros, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a su clase-

Las regaderas-

-No puedo creer lo que hizo Nagumo, como se atreví hacerte eso-exprimiendo la ropa de Mido-es un infeliz-

-tranquilo no paso nada-Dijo Mido bañándose con agua caliente- además no creo que el director lo pase por alto, seguro lo castigaran o lo bajaran de rango-

-No creo lo último-dijo Osamu llegando con ropa-aquí tiene y traje una toalla-miro su reloj-se me hace tarde, si pasa algo me envíen un mensaje, entendido, nos vemos en el comedor-salió de las regaderas-

Diam se despido con la mano-Por cierto ¿qué harás?, se mojo la tarjeta de Midorikawa y se tardaran en hacerte otra-

-ya lo sé-saco su mano para tomar la toalla-pero ni modo, tendré que usar la de Lezzel pero sin que nadie lo note-salió y empezó a vestirse-genial, falto una liga para el cabello-dijo buscando-

-¿No quieres ponerte la que llevabas?-Mido negó con la cabeza-

-No, sigue húmeda y hará que mi cabello huela a humedad-suspiro-tendré que llevarlo suelto-dijo cepillándolo-

Salieron y se dirigieron a clases

Cuarto de Hiroto

Ahora todo tenía sentido desde que se volvió un monstro para el Helado se volvió un monstro para todos, incluso para su lindo Lezzel. Tenía que cambiar para conquistarlo y lo primero que haría para sorprenderlo, será disculparse con el Helado.

Hora de la comida

Si algo Midorikawa amaba de ser élite es que la comida nunca era igual que los de rango menores, pero lo que más amaba eran los miércoles de pizza, pero sería raro que alguien inferior le dieran comida de superior ¿no?, pues todos creían que Osamu le prestaba su tarjeta de elite para que se las dieran.

-Me puede dar 3 de Peperoni con extra queso y 6 Hawaianas con extra queso y 12 garras de refresco-

-claro, algo más joven Midorikawa-

-si mi helado pero vendré por el después-

-está bien, entonces me permite su tarjeta-Mido saca su tarjeta y se la da-

-Hola-dijo Hiroto sonriendo o al menos eso trataba-veo que te gusta la pizza un poco-

Mido se quedo en shock, ¿por qué le estaba hablando? Y no solo el todo el comedor estaba viendo la escena. Suspiro.

-Sí, me gusta-dijo cortante tomando sus pizzas y jarras, volviendo a tener un equilibrio perfecto-si me disculpas tengo que comer ya que alguien me arruino mi desayuno-tomo su tarjeta y se fue a la zona elite-

Sera más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Hiro suspirando desanimado-

-qué desea Joven Guran-Hiroto miro a la cocinara-

-Una rebanada de Hawaiana, por favor y un vaso grande de refresco-le entrego su orden y le entrego su ticket.

-por cierto Joven, ¿me puede hacer un favor?-

-claro-mirándola curioso

-¿le puede entregar su ticket al joven Midorikawa?-

-¿eh?, claro, no hay problema-ahora tenía una excusa para hablar un poco más directo. Deja su bandeja con Suzuno y Nagumo, y se fue a sentar con Diam, Osamu y Mido. Lo cual volvió hacer que muchos dirigieran sus miradas hacia la zona elite y se callaran para ver si podían escuchar algo-"Solo mira mi Lezzel"-pensó, suspiro en sus adentros-Hola-dijo con compostura-quiero disculparme por todo lo ocurrido en esta mañana, y no solo eso sino todo lo que ocurrió desde el año pasado, honestamente me deje llevar por mi enojo, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarte de molestar He...Dijo Midorikawa, sé que no merezco perdón y posiblemente no me lo otorgues pero esto todo lo que quiero decirte y que ya no te molestare mas.

Mido no sabía que decir, el estaba felizmente comiendo hasta que llego- ok, me podrías dejar comer por favor, después te daré mi respuesta-mirando raro a Hiroto

-está bien, por cierto la cocinera me dio esto es tuyo-tomo el ticket y se lo dio se levanto y se volvió a sentar en la otra mesa

-ok...ahora si no se qué mosco le pico-comiendo más tranquilo y viendo Hiroto desde su mesa, miro el ticket y vio que decía Guran-oh no-mirando con terror-el ticket-ya sabe quien soy-les mostro el ticket-el mío tiene que decir Lezzel-mirando preocupado a sus amigos que no sabían que decir ante esta situación-

-Dime que estás loco que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Nagumo viendo sorprendió a Hiroto el cual comía lentamente-

-Claro que no, tengo que dejar de ser un monstro para que mi lindo Lezzel se enamore de mi-dijo comiendo tranquilo-aunque eso signifique humillarme ante el Helado-

-yo creí que pensabas que era una linda chica, tengo que admitirlo se ve atractivo con el cabello suelto-

Hiroto dudo y volteo a ver a Mido y lo miro tendidamente recordando esa silueta-Lezzel-dijo inconscientemente-

-¿otra vez piensas en Lezzel? –Dijo Suzuno-

Hiroto reacciono-si pero no es nada solo mi imaginación-Miro su ticket y lo leyó claramente sin error la palabra Lezzel bien escrita-

Más tarde en la cabina de radio de la escuela.

-No quiero hacer el programa Hiroto ya sabe quien soy...es por eso que me pidió disculpas...solo quiere tener una relación conmigo para ser totalmente perfecto-dijo deprimido en su aura obscura-

-No creo, si no estaría pegado a ti o estaría por los alrededores y no le hemos visto-

Exacto tal vez solo lo sospecha...y por eso tienes que hacer tu programa para que el siga creyendo que Midorikawa y Lezzel son distintos, y que mejor que cuentes lo que paso hoy como tercera persona-

Mido miro a Diam y Osamu preocupados, miro la cabina-tienes razón Hiroto nunca debe saber que Lezzel y Midorikawa son la misma persona...así tengo que fingir que no sé quién es Midorikawa-se levanto tomo sus audífonos entro a la cabina y se sentó en la silla, el letreo de "Al aire" se encendió.

Hola, muy buenas tardes sean todos bienvenidos una vez más a una estrella en mi espacio, soy Lezzel es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo, me alegra de que sigan escuchando mi programa aquí en el radio del Instituto Alien, muy bien veamos cual es el tema de hoy. Este tema es mandado por...

Hiro escuchaba solo en su habitación el programa de Lezzel.

¿En verdad eres tú?-recordando lo torpe que era Midorikawa, no podía comparase a Lezzel en ningún sentido, pensaba y pensaba pero no llegaba a ninguna solución.

-Midorikawa si me estas escuchando quiero pedirte que pienses seriamente lo de perdonar a Hiroto-dijo Lezzel desde la radio, Hiroto puso más atención-recuerda que tienes amigos que siempre estarán a tu lado no importa qué, si decides o no perdonar a Hiroto yo te apoyare, además el no es tan malo...aun hay bondad dentro de él-Hiroto estaba en shock analizando palabra por palabra lo que había dicho Lezzel, Ahora todo tenía sentido Lezzel era amigo de Midorikawa. Pero como odiaba todo lo que es elite no se junta mucho con ellos cuando comen o van al cuarto de Osamu a estudiar.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, mi lindo Lezzel es amado del Helado, por eso tenía su tarjeta, tienen absoluta confianza-abrazo su dakimakura que decía Lezzel (regalada por Nagumo)-tengo que vigilarlo así daré con Lezzel-miro el cielo por su ventana-solo espera mi Lindo Lezzel-

Esa noche en las regaderas

Midorikawa estaba nervioso, el plan que Osamu había ideado ¿habría funcionado? Intentaba cantar canciones para distraerse pero no lo conseguía, entro a la regadera y espero 5 minutos a que todo su cuerpo se mojara cerro la llave y empezó a enjabonarse el cabello.

-Sabes eres la mejor persona que he conocido-dijo la voz de Hiroto en la regadera de al lado

Mido dio un brinco pequeño pero se tranquilizo, actico el modificador de vos y hablo-en serio, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, le confías a Midorikawa tu tarjeta de identificación y aparte mi apoyaste para que me perdonara-sonrió-eso es ser buena persona

-Gracias-suspiro aliviado, Hiroto se creyó la mentira-sabes, espero que las disculpas que le hayas dicho a Mido sean verdaderas y no falsas o algo para tratar de conquistarme

Hiro sintió una punzada en el corazón-claro que no, la verdad me di cuenta de que deje de ser yo para humillar a alguien que me hizo algo que fue un accidente, no me comporte maduramente-eso era verdad lo podía sentir en su corazón por que las palabras salían por si solas-

Mido se quedo mirando la silueta de Hiroto y sonrió.

-En verdad, creo que si haz cambio estas últimas noches, si logras hacer que Mido vea eso veras que te perdonara y no solo él, todo el instituto-Mido salió de la regadera se seco y vistió-Buenas noches Hiroto, descansa-puso mi mano en el vidrio donde estaba Hiroto, Hiroto empezó a acelerarse el corazón y toco la silueta de la mano de Lezzel.

-Buenas noches Lezzel, sueña con tu mundo ideal-

Mido al escuchar esto se sonrojo y sonrió-gracias-salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Definitivamente no eres un monstro Hiroto-

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les deje claro que Hiroto es un idiota...en el buen sentido de la palabra xD. Perdonen mis falta de ortografia y caligrafia prometo mejorar :D<p>

Pregunta:

Hiroto se dará cuenta por si solo que Lezzel y Mido son la misma persona?

Creen que Mido se enamora perdidamente de él?

Haruya y Suzuno dejaran de molestar a Mido?

SayuriDFubuki:Descuida me alegra que te guste y perdón por el retraso QuQ, y ya lo sabrán pero todo a su tiempo eh

Hirolo Kimura: si esperaste dos semanas...ahora esperaste mas jajaja QuQ perdón en serio prometo subir mas rápido, no me odien.

kasumi-chi: Jo eso se sabrá con el tiempo-sonrisa malvada-pero mientras tendrás que ser paciente-waa en serio lo siento QuQ prometo subir mas seguido

Fudou-san: pues aquí esta, tarde pero seguro

QuQ en serio me siento mala persona por demorarme tanto pero descuidan lo recompensara escribiendo un cap por día...o al menos eso intentare...jeje...en cerda un disculpa espero que les haya agradado...y por cierto subiere los cap el lunes y no los fines de semana :D ya que no tengo tiempo por culpa de mi familia

nos leemos

saludos y cuidense


	5. 2 Meses de Noches

Hola chicas y chicos, una disculpa por no subir actualizaciones pero han pasado tantos cosas que si las cuento no me creen, en fin espero que me disculpen por la demora y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Advertencia el capitulo es corto y casi es relleno asi que perdón si los decepciona un poco pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mas emocionante

Saludos y cuidense

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses de que Hiroto tenía citas con Lezzel en las regaderas y en todo ese tiempo descubrió varias cosas. Su música favorita era el Rock-pop, le gustaba comer de todo pero era de un paladar un poco exigente, su postre favorito era el helado de pistache, tenía 13 años y en marzo del año próximo cumpliría los 14, le gusta leer sobre las estrellas y a veces asiste con el club de astronomía para ver las estrellas, el futbol es también uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Entre más lo conocía mas se enamoraba de él, era perfecto, tierno e inteligente, era su alma gemela, su media naranja, el amor de su vida.

Estoy perdidamente enamorado-dijo viendo su computadora con amo-

-¿De qué de tu computadora?- Preguntó Nagumo

-No, estoy hablando de mi lindo Lezzel –sin dejar de ver su computadora- quiero casarme con él-

La pareja se miró entre ellos algo preocupados

-Y él ¿está enamorado de ti?-

-Claro que si, hago todo lo que le hace feliz –

Nagumo y Suzuno se volvieron a mirar y negaron con la cabeza.

-Sabes para conquistar a alguien no haces todo lo que dice- dijo Suzuno- si este idiota lo hiciera no lo amaría como lo amo-

-Tienes que conquistarlo por lo que eres, tiene que enamorarse de Hiroto Kiyama el genio de la escuela Eiria Gakuen

Hiroto dejo de ver su computado para mirarlo seriamente- supongo que tiene razón, pero algunas de las cosas que he hecho son cosas que ya no hacía por vergüenza, porque sentía que eso no haría un alumno elite- mira el techo- creo que en verdad algo está creciendo-mira su mano-algo que ni yo mismo sé que es-

-Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo espero que hayan disfrutado este programa, mañana hablaremos de Halloween y disfruten el baile de Halloween este jueves, Nos oímos- se empieza a escuchar la última canción y Hiroto apaga su computadora.

-Lo invitare al baile de Halloween, así sabré si todo lo que hecho ha funcionado-

-¿y cómo lo invitaras? Ni siquiera conoces su identidad-

-En la cena de hoy hare algo muy grande, solo esperen-

-Haru, tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo en susurro Suzuno

-Yo también Fuu-chan – Haruya abrazo a Suzuno por detrás-

En las cabinas

Bien hecho Mido-dijo Diam apagando todo el equipo-

-Si- tomo un poco de agua- El programa de hoy fue muy fácil-

-Eso es bueno, significa que poco a poco vas perdiendo ese nerviosismo tuyo, tal vez con el tiempo Midorikawa y Lezzel sean el mismo estudiante- Mido respondió con una sonrisa y salieron de la cabina y se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar.

Mido no podía evitar pensar en Hiroto, la verdad es que él ha ayudado a que ese nerviosismo desaparezca, poco a poco se sentía más libre.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- dijo mientras veía el menú.

-Creo que solo hay fruta- Contesto Diam- o también varias galletas y algunos guisados suaves-

-Creo que comeré galletas- Mido escogía sus galletas mientras Diam su fruta-

-Bueno, bueno…me escuchan bien todos- se escuchaba en los altavoces la voz de Hiroto- Bueno me presento para los que no reconocen mi voz, soy el número uno los elite, Grand o Hiroto Kiyama y quiero darles un anuncio, Lezzel sé que estas en el comedor y puedes escucharme, en el baile de Halloween ¿quisieras venir conmigo?- Midorikawa casi deja caer su bandeja de la impresión con un gran sonrojo y baja la cabeza para que nadie lo mire- Esperare tu respuesta en el lugar de siempre- Hiroto apaga el micrófono-

Diam dirige la mirada a su amigo y al verlo lo lleva a la mesa en la zona elite- ¿Qué harás Mido?-

Mido aun en shock, no sabía que decir, quería ir sí, pero aún no se sentía listo para mirar a la cara a Hiroto sabía que aún le guardaba rencor- Yo creo que debo de pensar bien las cosas pero mientras cenemos tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas- Diam asiente. Midorikawa por su parte buscaba un plan para ir con Hiroto sin que se enterara de que Lezzel era Mido-

Esa noche afuera de las regaderas Hiroto tenía miedo de entrar, aunque sabía que Lezzel ya estaba adentro no quería escuchar una respuesta ya fuera positiva o negativa, entro lentamente y entro en la bañera de alado, aunque se podía escuchar como los dos se bañaban solo había un silencio incomodo, Hiroto no sabía cómo iniciar conversación, escucho como Lezzel salía de las regaderas y comenzaba a cambiarse, bajo la mida decepcionado es obvio que había rechazado su oferta.

-Sabes Hiroto, no quiero ir a la fiesta contigo porque si voy todos sabrían que soy yo, y descubrirían mi identidad- En eso momento Hiroto se dio golpes es la cabeza, como podía ser tan imbécil, si se lo hubiera pedido en privado no habría problema- pero sabes- Lezzel sigo hablando- te concederé la pieza para las parejas, te espera en el quiosco del jardín de las rosas- así que espérame- Mido puso su mano en el cristal de la regadera donde se bañaba Hiroto.

Hiroto sonrojado puso su mano del otro lado- te espere ahí tres minutos antes de la canción de acuerdo-

-Si- Mido aparto su mano, salió caminando lentamente, al salir de la regadera salió corriendo a su habitación. Llego con el corazón agitado a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y Diam al verlo dejo su libro-

-Seguro que funcionara tu plan-

-Tiene que- miro a su amigo- Sabes antes me gustan Hiroto, pero ahora creo que me estoy enamorando de él-mira su mano- ¿crees que sea lo correcto?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que tú debes buscar tu camino Mido-

-Tienes razón- mientras que en sus pensamientos esta Hiroto sonriendo, ¿Hiroto que pasara cuando veas que soy Midorikawa, la persona que más detestas?


	6. ¿Dulce o Truco? ¿Midorikawa o Lezzel?

**A que soy rapida jeje, bueno la verdad es que ya habia escirto la mitad y en un momento de inspiracion, taran lo termine asi que decidi subirlo espero que les guste tanto como ami escribirlo. Por cierto les tengo un pregunta conquien se queda Hiroto, con Lezzel o con Midorikawa? **

**Saludos y cuidense **

**pd: gracias sus reviews me motivan a escibir, gracias- hace reverencia- **

-Esto es Halloween- se escuchaba la voz de Nepper por la bocina-recuerden que el bailes es esta noche, ¿todos ya tienen sus disfraces?, recuerden que habrá un concurso y el ganador de este año podrá grabar un programa con el famoso Lezzel.

Mientras tanto en el comedor

-Odio mi vida- decía Midorikawa con un short naranja al igual que una camisa de manga corta y una corbata verde, sus piernas tenia calcetas largas de naranja con verde con unos zapatos verdes, por ultimo tenía una máscara de calabaza pero ya lleva en su cabello ya que le molestaba para ver- Como accedí a esto Hiroto hará todo lo posible por ganar-

-Tranquilo Mido, mas debería preocuparte si alguien más ganas-Decía Osamu disfrazado de un brujo con su capa morada y un traje de monje de la edad media- además deberías tu ser quien se esfuerce en ganar el concurso- mirando atentamente-es traje no te dará mucho puntos- comiendo algo de su desayuno

Mido suspiro- lo sé pero como le prometí bailar a Hiro una pieza prefiero usar el disfraz que iba utilizar originalmente, además este no me queda mal- comiendo de mala gana-

Diam llega con su bandeja de comida, él está disfrazo de hombre lobo pero era un disfraz completo- de haber sabido que esto ocurriría me hubiera esforzado mas en mi disfraz-

Mido solo suspira y vuelve a comer en silencio mientras Osamu y Diam planeaban algo que Mido no entendí por estar perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se escucha como Suzuno y Haruya entran a la zona elite, Suzuno esta disfrazado de lo parecía un príncipe y Nagumo esta disfrazado de lo que parecía un perro, estaban platicando y detrás de ellos de una manera muy elegante caminaba Hiroto disfrazado de vampiro aunque era el traje tradicional se veía bien, una capa era negra por fuera pero roja por dentro y una traje del siglo 15 con un gran collar y un rubí en medio-

-veo que no tendré competencia para ganar mi boleto de estar con Lezzel- mirando al trio-

-cállate Hiroto no estoy para tus bromas pesadas-dijo Midorikawa en voz alta-

Todos en la zona elite se quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras de Mido, el cual está tranquilo perdido en su mundo, Hiroto quería responder algo pero solo dio media vuelta y se sentí con sus amigos, durante todo el desayuno estuvieron callados ambos lados.

Las clases pasaron normal, algunos maestro estaban disfrazados otros no. Al terminar las clases Mido y Dima estaban hablando en uno de los jardines.

-¿En serio le dije eso a Hiroto?- Mido sonrojado

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? –Mido negó con la cabeza- a Hiroto lo dejaste sin palabras-

-Seguro me hará un broma pesada-Mido se rodio en un aura negra- me deje llevar por mis impulsos, creí que lo había pensado no que lo había hecho-

-Descuida, recuerda que te dijo que no te volvería a molestar así que tranquilízate-tratando de calmar a su amigo- por cierto me tengo que ir, le prometí a Osamu que lo ayudaría-

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿En qué?- Mido miro curioso al castaño

-En verdad que estaba distraído en la mañana- sonrió-descuida ya lo verán en el baile mientras diviértete- vio alejarse a su amigo y Mido suspiro, se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Su plan era que todo el instituto viera el disfraz que traía así nadie se fijaría cuando use el otro.

Hiroto estaba en una banca cerca de la entrada al salón, estaba demasiado nervioso, no le importaba que Midorikawa le contestara, el vería a su lindo Lezzel y se encargaría de ganar el concurso para verlo, saco un espejo de un bolso y vio que su peinado ni su maquillaje se hayan movido, se acomodó y los colmillos y volvió a guardar el espejo, vio el reloj que tenía apenas era las 5 de la tarde y la fiesta empezaba a las 7,- Falta tanto para verte mi lindo Lezzel-cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta cayo dormido. Tuvo un sueño en donde él estaba bailando con alguien aunque solo fuera la silueta, el realmente lo disfrutaba.

-Te amo Hiroto- decía la silueta

-Yo te amo a ti, Midorikawa- Al decir ese nombre Hiroto despierta de inmediato- maldito Helado por culpa de su respuesta no puedo pensar tranquilamente en mi Lezzel- ¿por qué me habrá contestado así?- pensó- será que ahora se revelara, no creo además se veía muy distraído como para que en verdad me dé la cara-

Los minutos se convirtieron en más minutos y más, hasta por fin tener dos horas, el salón había sido abierto, se escucha buena música, Beluga era considerado el mejor DJ de todo el instituto así que no se aburrían, mientras algunas parejas bailan, otro amigo se divertían hablando o jugando con los juego de casino que había, aunque ninguno era de apuesta solo de habilidad. Midorikawa después se encontró con Diam y Osamu y estaban bailando divertidos Osamu estaba con su novia Makia, en otro lado estaban Suzuno y Nagumo, bailando extremadamente juntos tanto que Hiroto se sentía incómodo de estar al lado de ellos, se fue a jugar un rato en la ruleta.

-Mido, creo que es hora que te cambies, sino no llegaras a la canción para la parejas-Decía Diam algo bajo para que nadie lo escuchara, Mido asiente y se va- Osamu, me voy a encargar del plan, tu sigue divirtiéndote-Osamu asiente y vuelva con su novia.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de Futbol estaba Midorikawa cambiándose su disfraz de calabaza a un de un bandido, se supo guantes, un mascara con una pañoleta para cubrir completamente su rostro, su cabello lo amarro en un chongo y lo oculto con el sombrero así Hiroto no descubriría tan fácil quien es- muy bien Midorikawa, que empiece la función-

-por favor chicos despejen la pista es momento es momento de que las parejas se pongan melosas-decía Beluga asiéndole una señal a Metron para que baje las luces y ponga unas rosas tenue.

Nagumo se inclina ante Suzuno- Mi hermoso príncipe del hielo me concedes esta pieza- le extiende su mano.

-Por supuesto mi hermoso- se queda callado unos momentos- ¿perro?-

Haruya se moleta un poco- soy una bestia no es obvio- mirándolo con reproche mientras se acercan a la pista de baile-

-Lo siento Haru, pero parece más un perro-ríe un poco y lo abraza por el cuello-pero si quería parecer una bestia-se acerca a su oído y le susurra- yo sabe que lo eres y más en la cama- le sopla un poco –

Haruya ruge- eso es una provocación, y la bestia no te dejara dormir-abrazando a Suzuno por la cintura-

-Está bien me hago responsable de mis actos- sonriendo retadoramente-

Mientras tanto afuera del salón, estaba alado el rosal del club de jardinería, y Hiroto esta agitado, veria la cara de Lezzel, veria por fin su identidad o al final decidió dejarlo plantado-

-Hola Hiroto-escucha la voz distorsionada de Lezzel, al voltearse de desilusiono al verlo completamente disfrazo y como esta oscuro no podía notar bien su rostro además de la máscara-

¿Así que eres un bandido eh?, eres muy ingenioso- acercándose más a él- así no sabré quien eres-

-es tu castigo por pedirme que sea tu pareja enfrente de toda la escuela-decía algo enojado-además perdóname, pero aun no me siento lo suficiente seguro como para que sepas mi identidad- al escucha esto Hiroto se entristeció pero trato de ocultarlo-

.Entiendo pero bueno aun así estas aquí así que…bailamos esta pieza- Lezzel asiente y se acerca a Hiroto y lo agarra de los hombros mientras Hiroto solo a los acostados de la cintura. Empieza a sonar Making love de nevershoutnever. Hiroto no dejaba de ver fijamente los ojos de Lezzel a pesar de la poca luz se dio cuenta de que tenía unos ojos negros, tan negros como una noche sin luna sin estrellas, está perdido en su mira mientras daban vueltas en el quiosco. Midorikawa por su parte está perdido en los ojos verdes de Hiroto, no paraba de verlo esa mira que tanto le gustaba le encantaba que se figare en él, aunque por el momento solo vea a Lezzel. Cuando empezó a terminar la canción sin darse cuenta Hiroto y Midorikawa empezaron acercarse lentamente y cerraron los ojos terminado en un beso, aunque mido tenía la pañoleta pudo sentir el roso con los labios de Hiroto. Cuando se separaron Hiroto sonrió al pensar que era correspondido, cuando se propuso a quitarle la pañoleta Mido se alejo

-Lo siento Hiroto me deje llevar por el momento, aún estoy confundido, no me mal entiendas solo que no sé qué siento por ti- Hiroto no sabía que decir solo acaricio su mejilla-

-Descuida aun me cueste toda la vida, hare que te enamores de mí y vea a la dulce persona detrás de la máscara- le besa otra vez los labios y se va adentro del salón-

Midorikawa rojo trata de analizar lo que paso mientras camina a los vestidores y se cambió volviendo hacer una calabaza- Hiroto, ¿qué pasara cuando sepas que soy la persona que mas detestas? – Mido entro a la fiesta tratando de no ser visto y vio a Diam y Osamu muy feliz- ¿qué pasa chicos porque tan felices?-

Ya verás joven Midorikawa, ya verás-Mido puso cara extraña al escuchar eso de Diam –

-Muy bien chicos en este momento anunciare el ganador del mejor disfraz y la persona que grabara un programa con Lezzel-decía Nepper desde el micrófono – y el ganador es…- hizo una pausa de suspenso, aunque Osamu y Diam eran los únicos relajados, Hiroto estaba en su mundo pensando en Lezzel y como lo besos dos veces la misma noche- el ganado es Midorikawa Ryuuji- se escuchó un gran "¿ah?" y Midorikawa estaba en shock, subió lentamente al escenario y recibió un pequeño trofeo con la leyenda de: Mejor disfraz del año ****.- y dinos Midorikawa, ¿qué se siente saber que ganaste y que saldrás en el programa de Lezzel?

-No tengo palabras para expresar la confusión que tengo- dijo en voz baja y pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche- Aunque…-pensando en el beso de Hiroto-creo que estoy un poco feliz-decía con una sonrisa y en voz baja mientras temblada un poco de las manos a sentir la mirada de la gente. Nepper despido a todos y se fueron yendo poco a poco algunos alumnos otros se quedaban a limpiar-

Esa noche Midorikawa les platico lo ocurrido en el quiosco a Diam y a Osamu, y les agradeció por el plan de cambiar la cabina de votos para que ganara el y nadie más. Mientras que en otro cuarto Hiroto así con su pijama mirando el techo sintiendo una y otra vez los labios de Lezzel sobre los suyos.

-Se mío Lezzel, se mi estrella-


	7. Feliz Cumpleños Hiroto

NT: Antes de comenzar tomara como fecha de cumpleaños el 18 de noviembre, se que no es la oficial pero es la que mas me gusta a mi ademas de cualquier forma Hiroto es menor por meses que Midorikawa disfruten

* * *

><p>El programa de Lezzel y Midorikawa fue algo fuera de lo común, todos se sorprendían al escuchar la naturalidad con la que Midorikawa se desenvolvía, muchos creían que no era Midorikawa, no se comportaba como el típico chico tímido. En cambio Midorikawa se debería cambio de voz y hablando consigo mismo.<p>

Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo por hoy me dio un gusto tener a mi amigo Midorikawa acompañándome en este programa especial, por cierto no tienes algo importante que decir-Midorikawa apretó el botón que desactivaba el distorsionador de voz- Si quiero decirle a Guran que en efecto tal vez no le perdone todo lo que me hizo pero creo que sus disculpas fueron muy sinceras, así que se te podría decir que intentare perdonarte Guran- Mido sonríe para sí y mira a Diam y a Osamu impactados en el otro lado de la cabina, aprieta otra vez el botón- bueno eso es todo chicos, nos vemos mañana a la misma ahora y recuerden, no dejen de brillar-puso la última canción y empezó a guardar todo. Diam y Osamu entraron.

-¿estás seguro de perdonar a Hiroto por todo lo que te ha hecho?-Dijo Osamu preocupado-

-Sé que no debería algo dentro de mí me dice que el sigue siendo mi verdugo personal, pero en lo que llevo conociéndolo en estos dos meses que han pasado- empieza a recordar la noche de Halloween- creo que en verdad él está volviendo a como era antes de ser Guran, además hay que darle una oportunidad así como espero que el me la de a mí por mi accidente-

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo que lo perdones así de fácil, dijo te hizo cosas muy crueles, lo del vestido, bañarte en helado y no mencionemos cuando tiro toda tu comida- Decía Diam recordando todo lo que Hiroto lo hizo a Midorikawa para humillarlo-

Mido se quedó quieto por unos instantes – si pero siento que en ese momento solo quería hacerse respetar como el líder que es, tal vez por eso el que yo lo humillara de esa manera lo afecto demasiado a tal punto de el querer ser superior – se queda callado-

-¿Y eso lo dedujiste tú mismo o él te lo contó?-

-Es lo que yo deduje al conocerlo, quiero creer que es verdad y que no solo una mentira que me estoy formando – después de eso se quedaron callados y caminaron hasta los cuartos.

Pasaron dos semanas, en los baños en la noche solo había a Hiroto bañarse y el tocaba el cristal del baño con nostalgia.

-¿Abre hecho algo mal? – se preguntó Hiroto por esos 17 largos días

A la hora de la comida las típicas peleas entre el grupo de Hiroto y el de Midorikawa se redujeron a nada puesto a que solo el grupo de Hiroto comía ahí, Midorikawa, Diam y Osamu comían afuera incluso los miércoles de pizza. Los programas de Lezzel eran lo único que seguía normal.

Hiroto estaba deprimido porque no había visto a Lezzel en verdad le habrá incomodado que intentara quitarle la pañoleta, él pensaba y pensaba tal vez ya no quería saber nada de él por intentarlo besar, bueno él nunca le había dicho que fuera gay, que tal si es homofóbico. Eran tanta las cosas que le cruzaban por la mente a Hiroto que en verdad no sabía que había pasado con Lezzel.

Por otro lado Haruya y Suzuno estaban preocupados por Hiroto, no había sido el mismo desde esa noche primero estuvo feliz y nadie podía soportar tanta felicidad pero al día siguiente estaba deprimido, nada le levantaba el ánimo y lo mismo paso los días siguientes.

Al llegar al comedor se percataron que no estaba el otro trio como era últimamente. Al sentarse en la mesa se percataron de una nota y decía Lezzel.

-Mira Hiroto lo que dejo tu amorcito- dijo Nagumo mostrándole la nota en sus ojos

Hiroto tomo rápido la nota y comenzó a leer, Hiroto suspiro aliviado-

_Hiroto_

_Perdón por no presentarme al baño los últimas dos semanas pero en verdad no sabía qué hacer, si algo me quedo claro ese día fue en que te tendría que decir mi identidad y decírtela a ti es como si la dijera a todo mundo, espero que me des el tiempo suficiente para amarme de valor y aceptar decírselo a todos. Sin temor a lo que digan o piensen de mí._

_Espero que sigamos siendo amigos y si aceptas te veré en las regaderas esta noche._

_Lezzel_

-al menos no me odia-

-Pero sigues estando en la Friend Zone- decía Suzuno quitándole la nota y leyéndola- entonces estuviste a punto de ver el rostro de tu lindo Lezzel eh… mira que nos debes una explicación-

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Patio de los árboles de cerezo, hora del almuerzo

Había un peli verde tirado viendo las ultimas hojas de caer y al frio empezaba a ser cada vez más, a su lado está un castaño mirando las ojos caer pero sentado.

-Entonces eso harás-

-si le diré a Hiroto quien soy y les diré a los demás pero aun no, primero quiero sacar al verdadero Hiroto así podre sacar el verdadero Midorikawa.

-Es algo gracioso, Lezzel y Midorikawa son el mismo pero Hiroto y Guran no- ríe – espero que tu plan funcione querido amigo-

-si yo también, por cierto hay algo que quiero pedirte, me acompañarías hoy a la plaza, quiero comprarle un regalo Hiroto pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y en verdad me gustaría regalarle algo bonito –

-Sabes en verdad te estas enamorando de Hiroto-

-sabes estoy enamorado de él mucho antes de lo que imaginas pero el de seguro no me recuerda -

-si pero esta como enamorado idiota-dijo Osamu llegando con unos sándwiches cual es la idea de comer afuera-

-no quería estar en la misma habitación que Hiroto cuando se emocione por Lezzel de seguro hará otro locura y no quiero estar ahí-

Pues déjame decirte que fue todo lo contrario comiendo su parte- solo se quedó tranquilo hablando con ese Caos

-Waoh en verdad lo ha cambiado-

-si tienes razón-Midorikawa comía su sándwich mientras seguía viendo el cielo azul-

Al llegar la tarde Midorikawa y Diam salieron del internado a comprar el regalo para Hiroto, recorrieron varias tiendas y vieron diferentes artículos aunque ninguno le agradaba a Mido para regalárselo a Hiroto.

-¿En serio ninguno te gusta Mido?-

-No, aun no encuentro el indicado para Hiroto, siento que debe de ser algo que piense en mí cada vez que lo vea-

-ya sé regálale otro beso, de seguro eso desea- dijo Dian de broma

-claro que no, eso fue una distracción una tonta distracción- dijo Mido pensando, en ese momento algo llama su atención un llavero de algo que le gusta a los dos, había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Al regresar al internado Mido preparo sus cosas para irse a bañar y envuelve el regalo e Hiroto

Diam detrás de él- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? No va haber vuelta atrás –

-Tienes razón, pero que seria lo peor que puede pasar que Hiroto me odie y eso ya lo hace así que no habrá problema- siguió su camino solo a las regaderas

Cuando entro y se puso su distorsionador de voz comenzó a bañarse, espero un largo tiempo a tal punto que no creyó que no iba a venir- supongo que ya se aburrió de Lezzel – soltó un suspiro bueno al menos creo que debería darle su regalo mañana- sale de las regaderas, comienza a vestirse y arreglarse para llevar y dormir, de camino a los dormitorios ve a un punto rojo corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar- decía mientras corría a toda velocidad- estúpida Tarea de matemáticas- seguía corriendo hasta ver al peli verde que le hace señas para que pare- ¿qué quieres helado…dijo Midorikawa?- mirando mal – se me hace tarde para ir a una cita en las regaderas-

- pues yo creo que muy tarde no hay nadie ahí, yo fui el ultimo que entro y ya un chico se fue antes que yo- tratando de no sonar sospechoso- me dijo que si te veía te dijera que ya se fue

-Tsk, llegue tarde – lo mira sospechoso – y ¿le viste la cara?- Midorikawa niega con la cabeza- ¿te dijo algo más?-mido vuelve a negar y Hiroto suspira caminando de regreso a su dormitorio y Mido le hace compañía pero no cruzan palabra- Helado…mañana hare una fiesta de cumpleaños y quiero que invitar a todo la escuela, así que puedes decirle a Lezzel que venga a mi fiesta, sé que eres su amigo y si tú vas sé que el estará ahí- dijo sonrojado, dándole 4 invitaciones-

Mido sonrió –vale, pero no hará el programa si va a ir a tu fiesta –

-lo sé pero quiero al menos saber que está en mi fiesta aunque no me diga su identidad –

Mido se sonrojo – está bien yo le diré, no vemos Hiroto- quedando quieto en donde esta

-Buenas noches helado- siguió su camino hasta perderse en la vista de Midorikawa

Midorikawa suspiro – al menos no está enojado conmigo- volvió a caminar hasta su cuarto y entro acostándose directamente a su cama-

¿Qué paso?- dijo Diam viendo a su amigo en las nubes-

-Hiroto no fue a las regaderas pero me lo encontré en el pasillo y nos ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¿Qué?- dijo Diam sin creerlo- no me creo que el lindo Hijo de papá invite a perdedores como nosotros a la fiesta-

-Eso es porque quiere que Lezzel vaya y sabe que nosotros lo conocemos o al menos yo, pero yo –

-Si tú lo dices –apagando la luz se acuesta en su cama –buenas noches Mido

-Buenas noches Diam- los dos quedan dormidos pero Mido duerme pensando en Hiroto-

El día siguiente paso de lo más normal posible sin peleas ni nada, pero todos estaban ansiosos de que en la tarde seria la fiesta de Hiroto, una fiesta que tiene la fama de ser la mejor ya que había de todo, barra de malteadas, mesa de golosinas, mesa de pasteles, es la mejor fiesta es parecida a la graduación, pero solo los que son invitados pueden ir antes solo eran poco pero Hiroto en esta ocasión invito a todo la escuela, también en forma de por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿En serio invitaste al trio de perdedores? – Decía Nagumo preparándose para la fiesta-

-No solo a hace trio, sino a toda la escuela sin excepción- Dijo Suzuno viendo cómo se arreglaba Nagumo – oye para mí ya luces lindo que tanto te haces-

-Después de la humillación que sufrí por llevar mi traje de bestia y parecer un perro, esta fiesta es la oportunidad para que cambia a él gran Burn es el chico más salvaje – decía pintándose sus rayas como si fueran lagrimas-

Hiroto rio- claro y no hay nada más salvaje que delinearse los ojos- sin parar de reír

-Lo dice el chico que usa base y polvo para no mostrar la pálida piel que tiene- responde Haruya con enojo-

-Ya, ya princesas después discuten quien se maquilla mejor, ahora tenemos que irnos a la fiesta y no quiero llegar tarde porque ustedes no saben que labial ponerse así que vámonos- dijo tomándolos de las muñecas jalándolos –

Mientras tanto en la fiesta el dj pone música para ambientar mientras todos los invitados llegan,

Todos estaba en la barra de golosinas y algunos dejaban regalos en la mesa de regalos de Hiroto, había solo cajas grandes y medias.

-Dios todo mundo le regala cosas grades a Hiroto- decía Osamu viendo la pila de regalos –

Mido tomando algo de juego- ni que lo digas temo que mi regalo se pierda entre tanto y no alcance a ver y lo tiren a la basura por error-

-Por cierto nosotros no le regalamos gran cosa solo una agenda astrológica – Dijo Diam -y eso fue entre los tres-

-Si pero muchos regalos son enviados de sus parientes…esos si son los caros- decía Osamu comiendo palomitas

-A todo esto ya llego el festejado con el dúo de caos-

Hiroto se puso en medio del trio- creen que ya haya llegado Lezzel

Suzuno- tomando la lista de invitados- pues esta la mayoría y el trio de perdedores ya llego pero el boleto de Lezzel aun no es entregado –

-Eso significa que uso el que le había dado como persona normal-

-Bueno, tu busca al amor de tu vida, yo me llevo a mi novio a disfrutar la barra de dulces- tomo a Suzuno de la mano llevándolo a la barra de dulces y comenzaron a darse dulces en la boca mutuamente.

La fiesta fue lo más normal, todos se divertían y bailaban al compás de la música, la pareja de caos esta muy pegados bailando y Haruya no dejaba de susurrar cosas al odio y Suzuno solo sonreía y se mordía el labio, por otro lado nuestro trio se convirtió en dúo pues nada mas llego la linda novia de Osamu y se lo llevo a la pista de baila para no devolverlo, el par esta aburrido comiendo pastel, Hiroto por su parte estaba conviviendo con algunos de sus compañeros cosas que ya no hacia al hacerlo veía lo mucho de lo que se perdió cuando el poder lo cejo, esa por primera vez fue la fiesta que realmente se divirtió que se olvido del rango y trato con sus amigos como sus iguales. Al final solo quedan Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno y Nagumo.

-¿Por qué Diam me dejo solo con este trio? –tratando de evitar la mirada de ese trio

-¿Por qué sigue aquí el pequeño helado? – decía Suzuno peinando su cabello con su mano

-Creo que esta esperando a su amigo que fue a otro lado – Decía Nagumo quitándose el maquillaje-

-Saben si se supone que es un colegio elite solo lo que tiene calificación superiores son llamados aquí…- decía Hiroto pensando-

-Si Hiroto todos sabemos eso, que todos los que estamos aquí somos unos nerds –decía Nagumo sin darle importancia al comentario de Hiroto

-¿Entonces porque alguien como Midorikawa esta en este colegio? Sus calificaciones son pésimas ¿no?- Hiroto empezó a mirarlo fijamente

- Su familia son los Midorikawa, su madre es la dueña de la empresa que importadora, su padre es un gran inversionista que siempre que pone acciones es porque va a ganar –decía Suzuno- su familia es rica, no millonaria como la tuya pero si se respetan, supongo que entro con dinero –

-No, mi padre nunca ha aceptado a alguien por dinero- alguien recuerda el rango que tenía cuando ingreso- los tres se quedaron pensando-

-No, lo único que recuerdo es que su rango se publicó hasta los primeros parciales antes no – dijo Suzuno recordando – recuerdo que desde entonces lo insultábamos diciendo que ere un idiota y cosas así- bajo la mirada – en qué momento nos convertimos en monstros-

Los tres se quedaron callados hasta que un ruido los hace reaccionar era Diam que corría a toda velocidad para encontrarse con Mido, el Cataño se disculpó por dejarlo solo y se fueron juntos riéndose.

-Recuerdan cuando éramos como ellos- el dúo asiente- saben olvidémonos de Burn, Gazelle y de Guran seamos nosotros-

-Odio no tener superioridad pero admito que nos hizo daño- dijo Nagumo sonriendo- por cierto niño rico vas abrir tus regalos –

-Solo algunos no todos- se acercan a la mesa de regalos-

-Inicia por el más grande –decía Suzuno viendo el tamaño de la caja que era casi del tamaño de una mesa pequeña-

-Es de mi tía…no estoy seguro de abrirlo de seguro es ropa que está de moda en Irlanda y mi tía tiene un gusto horrible- dejando la caja de lado y una pequeña caja encima de esa le llama la atención- que pequeño-

-¿De quién es?-Dijo Nagumo al verlo- tal ves es un collar de oro solido-

Hiroto rio ante el comentario de Nagumo, ve la nota y estaba ahí escrito con su hermosa letra en cursiva Lezzel –Es de Lezzel- sonríe- si vino y pude a ver convivido con el – abre el pequeño regalo viendo un llavero de la constelación de Lyra – supongo que me hipnotizaste con tu hermosa música mi estrella- sonrió viendo el colla con ternura, mientras tanto Nagumo y Suzuno no saben que decir. Al final solo desenvolvieron los pequeños y los grandes los mando a la misión de su padre.

En la noche no para de mirar el llavero que le había regalado Lezzel.

Mientras que Midorikawa no podía dormir por pensar en Hiroto y verlo sonreír mientras platicaba con los demás, esta feliz pero al mismo tiempo celoso – si no controlo esto, cuando me haga daño no podre superarlo –decía meditando sobre sus sentimientos a Hiroto

Mientras avanza el tiempo, las estaciones cambian, el vínculo de Lezzel y Hiroto se fue fortaleciendo, ellos ya no podían ocultar más lo que empezaron a sentir un del otro, pero el plan de Midorikawa aún no está listo para enfrentar cara a cara a Hiroto. Un frio invierno se aproxima al igual que las vacaciones de invierno. Todos en sus aulas esperaban el ansioso anuncio de que las clases terminaban y que podían salir de vacaciones, volver con sus familias y volver hasta el siguiente año.

-5- decían en sus mentes viendo como el reloj avanzaba más lento para anunciar la salida-

-4- Midorikawa veía el reloj igual que sus compañeros extrañaba a sus padres

-3- Suzuno y Nagumo había planeado verse en las vacaciones y de paso presentarse formalmente a sus padres y su relación

-2- Hiroto quería que el reloj parara porque fuera de la escuela no sabría como obtener contacto con su estrella

-1- siento que el próximo año estará lleno de sorpresas- decía el Directo Kira viendo las calificaciones de Midorikawa en los parciales casi superan a Hiroto.

….

* * *

><p>NT: les dejo la mitologia de Lyra para que entiendan porque la elegí por constelación que le regalaria Midorikaea a Lyra

Lira es la Lira de Orfeo, de quien se dice que hacía una música tan encantadora que hasta los animales se detenían a escuchar. Zeus convirtió su Lira luego en una constelación. Porque Orfeo se quedo con su amada en el inframundo.

Por cierto una disculpa por no actualizar pero he tenido tantas cosas que no se ni por donde empezar pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre prometo tratar de subir el fic y terminarlo porque ya esta terminado solo falta transcribir de cuaderno a computadora, corregir mejor o empeorar (?).


	8. Una Llamada Antes del Adiós

Hola, les dije que lo estaría subiendo, espero que les agrade esta continuacion originalmente iba a ser un capitulo mas largo pero decidi dividir este capitulo en tres partes. de hecho quedaron muy cortas pero espero que aun les gustes.

Saludos

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos en cuanto sonó la campanada de la salida, salieron emocionados del salón a sus dormitorios para preparar sus maletas para regresar a sus casas, mañana serian libres unas vez entregadas sus calificaciones.<p>

-Volveré a ver a mis padres, será asombroso- decía Midorikawa emocionado-

-Si yo también, aunque lo malo de que estén separados es que tengo viajar de un lado a otro – Suspiro Osamu-

-Yo no sé si quiero regresar a mi casa, tendré que estar con mis hermanos en la misma casa y eso no será divertido- decía suspirando Diam –

-¿Irán de vacaciones algún lado?- decía Mido emocionado- yo espero que mis padres me lleven a esquiar – decía Mido emocionado-

-Yo solo estaré viajando de casa de mi Padre a la de mi Madre así que no- suspiro- iré hacer mis maletas, nos vemos más tarde- Osamu entro a su cuarto- Hasta la cena

-Hasta la cena-dijeron en los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo no creo salir de la ciudad mi Madre esta aun muy delicada por mi último hermano y mi padre de seguro se le olvido pedir vacaciones así que no espero salir más que al centro comercial –

Entraron a la habitación y empezaron a preparar las maletas.

Mientras tanto nuestro otro trio se convirtió en dúo puesto que Hiroto no salió del salón cuando sonó la campana, solo se quedó mirando por la ventana.

-Haruya, ¿Crees que Hiroto está bien? Me preocupa que haga una locura- decía Suzuno abrazando a Haruya pues los dos estaba desnudos en la cama con solo una sábana cubriéndolos-

-No lo sé Fuusuke, esta tan enamorado que hacer locuras es normal-acaricia el cabello de Suzuno- aunque entiendo como se siente, yo no quiero separarme de ti, aunque solo sea por poco tiempo – lo abrazo fuerte-

-Te estas volviendo un cursi Haruya- Decía con un tono de burla- aunque creo que podría acostumbrarme – se acurruco en su pecho- espero que nuestros padres tomen bien nuestra relación-

-Bueno mi madre no creo que tenga problema ella siempre ha dicho que siga mi corazón y mi corazón quiere estar contigo-tomo su mano besándola-

-Mis padres no les importa mi vida realmente siempre están ocupados así que mientras no manche el nombre de la familia Suzuno no creo que les importe quien ande –

-Entonces no veo problema –decía Haruya, lo volvió a besar y poco a poco volvieron a perderse en sus besos pues sería la última vez que podrían tener privacidad.

Mientras tanto Hiroto no sabía qué hacer, salió del salón y suspiro – No quiero alejarme de Lezzel, no ahora que se que tengo una oportunidad- pensaba y pensaba – Lezzel si tan solo suspira quien eres no sufriría de esta forma- al llegar a su cuarto empezó a empacar sus cosas para ir con su padre una vez cerraran la escuela en eso ve un sobre pequeño a su maleta para bañarse al abrirlo solo hay una nota que decía Lezzel y un numero de celular, de inmediato tomo su celular y marco-

-¿Hola?-respondió una voz suave y dulce, era la voz de Lezzel sin el distorsionador- ¿Quién habla?- Hiroto esta tan nervioso que no sabía cómo empezar-

-Lezzel….soy yo…Hiroto…no sabía que me habías dado tu número-

Mido se quedó callado y se dio una bofetada mental. Ahora Hiroto conocía su verdadera voz… ¿lo descubrirá?

-Sí, te lo había dejado hace tiempo pero como nunca me llamaste creí que no te intereso- rio nerviosamente y Diam solo reía en silencio-

-No, no tu nunca me dejaras de importar, eso solo que nunca me fije hasta ahora- sonreí- gracias está muy asustado de no tener contacto contigo estas vacaciones –suspira aliviado- ¿Puedo marcar durante las vacaciones verdad?

-Claro no hay problema si no estoy ocupado con gusto te contestare Hiroto- Mido sonreía-

-Si bueno de seguro estabas haciendo tu maleta y te interrumpí así que te dejo por ahora, ¿nos vemos esta noche en las regaderas como siempre?-

-Claro Hiroto, será la última de este año así que hay que despedirnos no crees-

-Sí, entonces hasta la noches- Hiroto colgó y está feliz, más que feliz, esta tan feliz que nada opacaría su felicidad, ahora tenia algo que lo unía mas a Lezzel.

Mientras tanto había un peli verde arrepintiéndose de su tontería

-Ahora sabrá que soy Midorikawa, pensara que soy de lo peor- decía Mido deprimiéndose en su cama-

-Yo te dije que no lo hicieras que era mala idea- Diam terminando de empacar- Pero no me hiciste caso ahora arrepiéntete- dijo con vos tenebrosa

-Cállate…les diré a mis padres que me cambien de escuela…aun no es tarde…- decía deprimiéndose en su rincón- tráeme mi Helado de cerezas con fresas…necesito amor-

Diam abre el refrigerador, tomo el bote y se lo da- ¿Oye estas bien? –

-No…-come lentamente- bueno no se…es una combinación entre miedo, emoción y enojado-

-¿Cómo es eso?- decía Diam sentándose a su lado-

-Tengo Mido de que Hiroto descubra que soy Midorikawa, emoción de que me hablara y de seguiremos de contacto aun después de vacaciones y enojo porque es un idiota que no se dio cuenta que le di mi numero hasta ahora, pero tal vez me preocupa me estoy enamorando de él más rápido de lo que creí y cuando menos lo piense estaré en sus manos pero no se si el este en la mías- seguía comiendo- ¿qué hago Diam?

-pues- el castaño pensaba sus palabras- yo creo que deberías seguir y si se entera de que eres Midorikawa que mas da, aun me tendrás a mi y Osamu para apoyarte además el ha cambiado, aunque se ofenda no creo que te trate como antes-

Mido lo miro a los ojos y sonrió- Gracias por ser mi amigo Diam no sé qué haría sin ti- lo abraza- prométeme que tú también me llamaras-

Diam corresponde el abrazo- y también quieres que te diga que te amo y que eres mi dulce estrella- Midorikawa lo golpea – ya, ya era una broma- ríen los dos juntos y terminan de hacer sus maletas-

En la cena todos estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos o de sus compañeros de clase.

Mientras tantos nuestros dos tríos estaba comiendo en la Zona elite cada quien en su mesa. Suzuno y Haruya no dejaban de escuchar la emocionante historia de Hiroto por décima vez. Mientras que Diam, Osamu y Midorikawa planeaban que día verse en las vacaciones.

-Pues yo no te creo de que tengas el número de Lezzel- Decía Haruya comiendo su fruta – de seguro solo tú lo inventaste-

- Yo si dijo Lezzel y tú poco a poco se vuelven más íntimos, si te dice su identidad nos la dirás- decía Suzuno dándole de comer en la boca Haruya-

-Tal vez, aunque bueno quizá para entonces el mismo se presente ante ustedes- suspira como enamora perdiéndose en su mundo, en ese instante de distracción Haruya toma su celular y marca el teléfono que dice Lezzel, Hiroto y Suzuno se dan cuenta y Hiroto trata de quitárselo-

-Espera está sonando- decía Haruya con una sonrisa de burla

En ese momento un teléfono de la mesa de al lado sonó los tres voltearon a ver quién contestaría y se quedaron impactados a ver que el Midorikawa contestaba el suyo.

-¿Bueno?- decia Midorikawa contestando


	9. Un Error, Un Gran y Hermoso Error

-¿Bueno?- Mido sonrió al reconocer la voz- Mamá… ¿Hola como estas papá y tú? –

El trio suspiro aliviado y el número seguía sonando pero nunca contestaron

-Bueno pues tú estrella está ocupado con algo más como para no contestarme-

-Claro que si idiota de seguro se está despidiendo de sus amigos- Hiroto le quita el teléfono-

-Por un momento pensé que el helado era Lezzel- decía Suzuno como si nada-

-Obvio no, Lezzel es perfecto y Midorikawa solo es él no hay nada que lo haga espacial- decía Hiroto ignorando las palabras de Lezzel pero por un momento él también lo creyó

En la otra mesa mientras Mido habla de su mamá le pido que si podían dejar a Diam y Osamu de camino y acepto.

-Gracias Mamá, hasta mañana, yo también te quiero- Mido colgó y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Hiroto así que decidió dejar su celular en vibrador mientras sigan en la cafetería.

Hiroto te acaba de marcar - decía Diam sin creerlo- te dije que era mala idea darle tu número –

-Por suerte fue tu madre y no Hiroto, te hubiera humillado antes de las vacaciones y eso sería el fin de tu plan-

-Lo sé, tal vez debería cambiar de móvil-decía Mido deprimiéndose en la mesa y golpeándose levemente en ella- me quiero morir-

-Vamos no pienses en eso, además solo estábamos juntos a la hora de las comidas, solo ponlo en vibrador como ahora y ya-

Mido se dejo de golpear con la mesa y suspiro- tendré que ser cuidadoso-

Después de eso terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Midorikawa por su parte estaba preparando sus cosas para bañarse sería la última vez que vería a Hiroto detrás de las puertas de acrílico, esta nervioso mas de costumbre pasaron tantas cosas es día que no estaba seguro de que su corazón aguantara. Llego a las regaderas y poco a poco se quitó la ropa pensando en todo lo del día. Entro cuidadosamente a las regaderas y comenzó a bañarse, al poco tiempo escucho la regadera de su lado comenzó a escuchar el agua caer-

-Hola Hiroto – Dijo Midorikawa con su voz normal sin el sintetizador de voz-

-Hola Lezzel- Dijo Hiroto al escuchar nuevamente la voz natural de Lezzel, una dulce voz- perdón por la llamada en la cena, pero Haruya tomo mi celular y te marcó, en verdad una disculpa-Midorikawa suspiro aliviado- Descuida, más bien yo no lo escuche no me gusta tener el celular a volumen así que a veces no escucho- ríe un poco- pero descuida tratare de estar atento para ver si me llamas en las vacaciones-

-Sí, oye yo vivo en la ciudad bueno a los alrededores y pues si tú quieres pasamos un día, juntos te parece- decía Hiroto nervioso, había planeado como decírselo todo el día desde que descubrió su número-

-Claro, no me parece mala idea, aunque no sé si vaya a estar en mi casa, pero cualquier cosas te aviso –decía mientras se enjabonaba - además mis padres les gusta viajar así que no quiero darte esperanzas –

Hiroto suspiro- si te entiendo a mi padre también le gusta viajar a veces pero en invierno casi no lo hacemos-

-¿Y eso?- decía Mientras dejaba que el agua limpiara el jabón-

-Pues fue cuando su esposa murió- dijo secamente- nunca la conocí, pero mi padre y hermana se ponen nostálgicos, supongo que la extrañan mucho parecía una tierna persona se parece un poco a mí, de hecho mi madre y ella se parecen mucho parecen hermanas-

-Tal vez lo son y tú no lo sabes- dijo Midorikawa sin pensar mientras salía del baño y se empezaba a secar

-No lo sé, no se mucho de ella- decía Hiroto cerrando la llave del agua – solo recuerdo cuando me cantaba y su rostro sonriendo- comenzó a llorar involuntariamente – lo siento siempre me pongo así cuando la recuerdo- decía tratando de tranquilizarse

Midorikawa se dio cuenta de que había pegado en un punto sensible y quería consolarlo- no deberías ocultarlo deberías llorar bien Hiroto- Midorikawa suspiro- Hiroto cierra los ojos y promete que no lo abrirás-

-De acuerdo – Hiroto cerró los ojos- listo- escucho como abren la puerta del baño del baño y le pone un pañuelo en los ojos – no confías en mi –

-Si pero en quien no confió en tus sentimientos Hiroto – Midorikawa lo abraza dulcemente – ahora puedes llorar Hiroto…no reprimas nada-

Hiroto se da cuenta de lo que Lezzel hace y llora en su hombro abrazándolo fuerte- La extraño Lezzel, extraño mucho a mi madre- decía sin parar de llorar- quiero que me cante en las noches y salgamos a ver las estrellas mientras me cuneta historias – lo abraza más fuerte- porque se fue….porque me dejo solo…porque los doctores no la salvaron, los odio, los odio me quitaron a mi madre-

Midorikawa no sabia que decir, Hiroto realmente había sufrido demasiado con la perdida de su madre y lo había ocultado todo este tiempo, solo acariciaba su cabeza y lo abrazaba con fuerza, así se quedaron un tiempo hasta que Hiroto se tranquilizó.

-Perdón por ocuparte como pañuelo-decía Hiroto ya calmado pero sin soltar a Lezzel- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me comporte así-

-Descuida tenías mucho dolor acumulado por la pérdida de tu madre Hiroto-decía comenzando a separase-

Hiroto comenzó a soltarlo aunque no le gustaba la idea era realmente cálido – gracias Lezzel en verdad me ayudaste un poco- con tus manos busco sus mejillas y las acaricia- gracias en verdad

-Midorikawa se sonrojada- no tiene porque Hiroto- decía dejándose llevar por las caricias de Hiroto.

Hiroto al notar eso sonrió y lo atrajo así el, lo beso tiernamente, a lo cual Midorikawa corresponde sin problema, el beso comienza hacer más íntimo, Hiroto aparte su mano para quitarse el pañuelo de sus ojos, pero Midorikawa al sentir que Hiroto quita su mano de su mejilla abre los ojos y se de cuenta de lo que hace y de lo que quería hacer Hiroto y se aparte bruscamente.

-Yo…yo lo siento –se aleja de Hiroto y sale de la regadera- tengo que irme ya – Mido toma sus cosas y sale corriendo a su cuarto sonrojado, confundido y llorando.

Hiroto se quedo es shock, no podía procesar lo que acaba de pasar, se quitó el pañuelo- Lezzel…tienes razón, no puedes confiar en mis sentimientos- beso tiernamente el pañuelo y comenzó a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Midorikawa llego agitado, con solo una toalla cubriéndolo y alterado, no podía formular las palabras para contarle a Diam lo pasado esa noche, una vez calmado y se puso su pijama abrazo a Diam.

-Mido, ¿ya te calmaste?- acariciando su espalda-

-No, Diam tenías razón esto era muy peligroso- volvía a llorar- me he enamorado perdidamente de Hiroto y no solo eso…el también pero él es de Lezzel y no de mi- decía llorando- estuvo a punto de verme –

-¿Abrió la puerta mientras de cambiabas?- decía preocupado su amigo- ¿ya sabe que eres Lezzel?

Mido negó con la cabeza- yo quería consolarlo por que se deprimió…entonces le tape los ojos y deje que lloraraen mi hombro pero no se en que momento comenzamos a besarnos y el estaba a punto de quitarse el pañuelo- lo miro- el iba a verme, iba ver a la persona que mas detesta besándolo- volvía a llorar- Diam ya no puedo, no puedo manejar esto-

-No Mido, si puedes y es porque eres fuerte, ya no eres mas el chico tímido ¿Okay?-

Mido asintió - pero aun así no creo estar listo para esto- se abrazo fuerte a Diam, el cual lo abrazo hasta que se tranquilizara

Estas serán unas vacaciones muy largas.

Esa misma noche Diam y Midorikawa durmieron en las misma cama Midorikawa se quedó dormido mientras lloraba y Diam lo acompaño una ves que se calmo un poco y lo vio descansar. Mientras Hiroto no puedo dormir solo pensaba en el cuerpo de Midorikawa sabia que estaba desnudo solo una toalla cubriéndolo, era muy delgado pero estaba en forma y su pelo era mas largo de lo que imaginaba, tocaba sus labios y volvía a recordar ese beso aunque no la haya visto podía sentir su sonrojo y el mido al ver que se quería quitar el pañuelo, tomo el pañuelo y lo beso.

-Perdón Lezzel- escribió un mensaje para el celular de Lezzel

-Una disculpa Lezzel, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, en verdad no quería que te fueras así de rápido y mucho menos que te fueras sin vestirte, espero que puedas perdonarme y que esto no arruine nuestra amistad y que no me odies Lezzel, pero tampoco me diste tiempo de darte las gracias, en verdad quería agradecerte pero me deje llevar. Lo siento, esperare tu llamada para saber cómo estas - envió el mensaje y trato de dormir.

Al día siguiente el internado completamente vacío, solo estaban el director y su hijo, Hiroto no dejaba de revisar su celular cada 5 segundos.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu celular Hiroto?- Mirando como como no deja su celular – si quieres te compro otro –

-No es solo que espero una llamada- decía dejando su celular- Padre, ya nos podemos ir necesito alegarme de la escuela y pensar en otras cosas- volviendo a sacar su celular y mirándolo-

-Y esas otras cosas tiene nombre y apellido pero no los conoces y solo conoces su apodo- ríe un poco- ¿Está bien Hijo?- decía Kira al ver la extraña actitud de su hijo-

-Como nunca padre-sonreía mientras sacaba el pañuelo – como nunca

Mientras que en la puerta, la madre de Midorikawa, recogió a Diam, Osamu y a su hijo, pero Midorikawa estaba en su mundo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en las regaderas, había visto que tenia un mensaje de Hiroto pero no lo leyó, lo dejaba guardado, dejaron a Osamu en la estación, a Diam en su casa y cuando se despido del peli verde solo puedo sonreír melancólicamente. La madre de Mido se preocupaba por él no había dicho nada en todo el camino.

-Paso algo cariño- decía mamá tratando de hacer conversación con él- sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosas- mirando de reojo mientras seguía manejando-

-No es nada- suspiro- solo necesito alegarme de la escuela y aclarar mi mente para el siguiente periodo- vuelve a suspirar-

-Si sigues así se te escapara toda la felicidad- sonrió- sabes tu padre estaba tan emocionada que regresas a casa que te tiene un sorpresa-

Mido sonríe al escuchar esto- y a donde iremos de vacaciones mamá-

-Por eso será la sorpresa, tu padre se le olvido pedir vacaciones así que no podremos salir como todos los años-

Mido suspira – vale ahora si se ira toda mi felicidad, pero mientras este con ustedes todo estará bien-sonríe

Al llegar a su casa su padre los estaba esperando y abrazo a Mido como si no lo hubiera visto en años, su fiesta de bienvenida tenía la deliciosas comida de su padre el cual comió como sin parar y después una copa de helado grande de pistache la cual comió sin problemas.

Mido trato de no contarle nada a sus padre y no preocuparlos solo les decía lo impórtate pero para nada menciona a su parte Lezzel y Hiroto.

Al caer la noche él se acostó a su cuarto y prendo su lámpara que iluminaba a su cuarto como si fuera el cielo estrellado y pensó.

Hiroto Kiyama estoy enamorado de ti y ya no puedo ocultarlo, pero no puedo decir que Lezzel es Midorikawa aún no es el momento, pero ya estaba tan enamorado que no podía ocultarlo. Saco su celular y leyó el mensaje en eso momento se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de algo que ignoro por tratar de consolarlo, abrazo a Hiroto completamente desnudo, tuvo al chico que amaba completamente desnudo ante él, se puso completamente rojo.

-Lo bese aun estando desnudo-decía Mido ahora avergonzado- soy un pervertido- comenzó a rodar en su cama y de repente vio sus peluches de helado y sonrió, tomo su celular y marco el teléfono de Hiroto- espero que no se haya dormido.-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kira

Hiroto no dejaba su celular ni un segundo, su hermana y su padre se empezaban a preocupar no hablaba, no les decía nada solo estaba callando viendo su celular. Ya en la noche les deseo una buena noche secamente y corrió a su cuarto en cerrándose ahí- se acostó en su cama y sin pender las luces empezaron a brillar pequeñas luces en las parees y techo Hiroto se las ingenio para hacer que su cuarto fuera su propio planetario, miro en eso momento miro el llavero que le regalo Lezzel y recordó el beso si no se hubiera intentado quitar la venda, ¿Qué habría pasado?, hubieran seguido con el beso y llegar a algo más o solo seria es beso-seguía pensando hasta que vio que celular empezó a sonar y vio en la pantalla Lezzel, nervioso trato de controlarse y contestar tranquilo.


	10. Intercambio de Regalos

-Hola- dijo nervioso Hiroto-

-Hola Hiroto, no te desperté ¿verdad?-

-No, aun no me he acostado-

-Acepto tu disculpa Hiroto, pero admito que yo también tuve la culpa, me deje llevar y me asuste y solo corrí lo siento, de seguro piensas que te odio pero no es así-

-¿A no?-

-No, solo que…no siento que sea correcto…sé que me amas pero yo aún estoy confundido, quiero decirte quien soy al mismo tiempo que no-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- tenía esperanzas de que en esa llamada le digiera la verdad

-Hiroto, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero decirte mi identidad porque quiero decírselo a todos pero no puedo negar que siento cierta atracción hacia ti- decía sonrojado jugando con su cabello –

-Eso significa que tú…-Hiroto estaba tan feliz-

-Si Hiroto, me gustas…pero aun no me siento listo para tener una relación –

Hiroto suspiro y sonrió- Descuida entiendo tu punto – estaba tan feliz- eso significa ¿Qué saldremos en la cita que te pedí?

-Me parece buena idea, aunque creo que solo el 31 de diciembre estaré libre, ¿te gustaría pasar el año nuevo conmigo? – recordando todo lo que planeo su madre para él

-Claro tratare de estar libre ese día para ir contigo ¿dónde nos veríamos? –

-¿Te parece en la entrada del festival?, ya te diré que llevare puesto porque aun así no puedes ver quien soy eh-

-Si lo sé- Hiroto estaba tan feliz que en ese momento todo lo que dijera el estaría de acuerdo- Entonces nos vemos en la entrada de festival ese día – hubo un momento de silencio pero ninguno quería colgar – ¿Qué tal tu primer día libre?- dijo Hiroto mencionando lo primero que se le vino a la mente-

-Normal, aunque estuve pensando en lo de las regaderas así que no me concentre mucho en el día-¿y tú?

También pensé en lo de las regaderas así que no disfrute el día y solo podía pensar en ti-

Mido se sonroja al escucharlo- fue un hermoso momento aunque fuera en las regaderas- bosteza- lo siento Hiroto tengo algo de sueño, podemos hablar mañana-

-Si por supuesto, yo también estoy algo cansado, hablamos mañana-

-Hasta mañana Hiroto, dulces sueños y descansa-

-Gracias, igual duerme bien y hasta mañana-

Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

Midorikawa no para de estar rojo por todo lo dicho en la llamada- debo controlarme o lo arruinare, arruinare todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, tengo que controlar mis sentimientos por Hiroto- trataba de controlar sus emociones- pase lo que pase no debo dejar que Hiroto sepa que soy Midorikawa, aun es muy pronto si la se lo digo ahora no podre huir- entre tantos pensamientos se quedo dormido en su cama abrazando a sus peluches.

Hiroto por su parte está igual de sonrojado pero feliz- ya verás serás mío Lezzel –abrazado su almohada y pensé – es alguien de cuerpo delgado, cabello largo y una voz dulce, ¿en dónde escuchado esa voz?- Hiroto sabía que había escuchado esa voz pero no recordaba de quien, sin darse cuenta cayó dormido pensando e imaginando quien sería Lezzel.

Todos los días sin excepción Hiroto le marcaba a Lezzel, platicaban lo que habían hecho con sus familias y observaban juntos el cielo nocturno mientras se llamaban, se deseaban las buenas noches y dormían. Midorikawa aprendió a controlar su amor por Hiroto al menos por teléfono. Cuando se lo contó a Diam seguía diciendo que era mala idea y pero el siempre lo apoyaría. En cambio Osamu creía que estaba bien así Midorikawa tal vez sería aceptado por Hiroto y no rechazado, no habría problemas y olvidaría lo que hizo en la bienvenida. Por su parte Hiroto le contó lo sucedido a Haruya y Suzuno, Haruya creí que debió aprovechar la situación y así ya hubiera sabido quien era Lezzel, Suzuno en cambio le dijo que debería tomar las cosas más a clama o podría asustarlo y nunca decirle quien es, debe seguir siendo detallista e ir despacio. Eso le dio una idea a Hiroto, debía darle un regalo de navidad algo realmente hermoso, un regalo que significara lo importante que es para él y sabía cuál sería perfecto.

Cuando llego el momento era un día frio por suerte, su cabello largo lo oculto en una gorra y se puso unos lentes obscuros para que no viera sus ojos, lo único malo es que vería el color de su piel.

-Espero que no levante sospechas- pensando en que vería su morena piel debido a que no se cubre la boca- creo que al final Diam tenía razón, esto es una mala idea- suspiro y vio a Hiroto llegar buscándolo – bueno ya está aquí, Dios por favor haz que no sospeche – se acercó a él

Hiroto por su parte buscaba a alguien que estuviera cubierto hasta los huesos y al ver como un chico acercase a él se empezó aproximar hasta encontrarse- Lezzel-

-Si así es-sonrió el chico – perdón por los lentes pero ya sabes-

-De hecho me sorprende que me dejes ver tu boca-

-Eso es para que podamos hablar libremente – rio bueno anda – lo toma de la mano – disfrutemos del festival –comienza a ver los puestos

Mientras tanto dos pares los estaban siguiendo, por un lado Suzuno y Haruya estaban siguiéndolos de cerca, tal vez para cuidar que Hiroto no lo asustara. El otro par conformado por Osamu y Diam, vigilaban para asegurarse de que Hiroto no lo obligara a decirle quien es.

Nuestra pareja principal por otro lado estaban de puesto en puesto de comida

-En serio quieres pagar mis golosinas- mientras comía una manzana acaramelada – es demasiado mejor déjame pagarlo a mí-

-Para nada yo pagare todo lo que quieres-

-Vale pero mas te vale no te arrepientas después- veo un puesto de croquetas- Mira son croquetas vamos- jalaba a Hiroto hasta el puesto –

-Como demasiado para ser alguien delgado-Decía Haruya- ¿Tú quieres algo? –Mirando a Suzuno el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-

-Alguien que como mucho y es mores, tiene el cabello largo, el único que cumple esas características es…- sale de sus pensamientos porque Haruya lo mueve- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo te pregunte si quieres algo pero no me hacías caso, ¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada tonterías amor, te parece si compramos un algodón y nos lo comemos juntos- besándolo-

-No suena mal- van a un puesto a comprarlo

Diam viendo a Hiroto- alguien va terminar en la ruina antes de lo que creemos-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Decía Osamu comprando banderillas de pescado- toma la tuya

-Gracias. Pues Hiroto no deja de pagar todo lo que compra Midorikawa y ya ves que el le gusta comer todo lo que venden – de repente ve a otro punto rojo- eso son…-

-Gazelle y Burn están aquí- mirando debemos avisarle a Midorikawa no debe ser bueno que anden rodeando-

-Espera ellos también están como ocultándose de seguro también vigilan a Midorikawa, no hagamos nada por ahora, si vemos que actúan sospechosamente intervenimos-

Midorikawa no dejaba de pedir comida y acabársela mientras que Hiroto solo había comido de lo poco que le daba Mido antes de que se lo acabara.

-Mira un puesto de ramen, vamos – Decía Mido jalando a Hiroto-

-Claro, pero un ramen súper jumbo de ahí me llena –

-Aun tienes hambre para eso- Dacia Hiroto sorprendido-

-Si, anda no puedes arrepentirte ahora- lo volvía a jalar pero antes un peluche llama su atención de un puesto-

Hiroto al notar esto dirige su atención aquel objeto que llamo la atención de Lezzel, una orca peluche- ¿La quieres? – lo miro curioso-

-Si me falta para mi colección –se sonrojo- pero soy malo en los juegos de feria, o bueno no tengo suerte-

Hiroto se dirigió al puesto y Lezzel lo siguió

-Uno por favor – pagando al señor

-Claro joven- le da un rifle –

-Disculpe cual debo tirar para ganar la orca-

-El dorado pero al primer tiro- decía el vendedor con una sonrisa prepotente

-Por eso nunca gano- dijo Mido desilusionado

-Tú solo observa- decía apuntando a la figura dorada, toma aire y lo saca suave apuntando y tira la figura- Listo –le da el rifle al vendedor- Quiero la orca-

-Felicidades muchacho- dándole el peluche-

-Gracias- tomando la orca- bueno sigamos con nuestro camino querías ramen no

-Eh…-Mido se quedó pensado creyó que le iba a dar la orca- Claro el ramen- van al puesto y Mido pide el suyo mientras que Hiroto solo pide un curry normal-

Terminando de comer terminan de ver los demás puestos, Midorikawa en todos los que jugaba ganaba, termino con muchos peluches diferentes pero pequeños a comparación de la orca de Hiroto.

-Falta poco para el año nuevo, ven- Hiroto toma la mano de Lezzel y se van a un lugar apartado de la feria, los dos dúos se distrajeron en alguna parte del camino por las maravillas del festival, Hiroto mientras llevo a Lezzel a un parque no legos del festival.

-¿No crees que estamos lejos del templo para pedir nuestro deseo?-

-Si pero así estaremos más en privado además eso lo podemos hacer más tarde- se siente e un columpio- me acompañas

-Claro- se sentó en el columpio de al lado- es un hermosa noche-

-Si- miraron el cielo- ¿Puedes encontrar a polaris?

Lezzel ríe- claro que si es- mira un rato- ahí esta- señalando una estrella- esa es polaris-

-¿Y sabes porque es importante?

-Claro, es la que guiaba a los barcos si necesidad de brújula, es una de las estrellas más brillantes de cielo y aun muchos la usan para navegar es todo- voltea a ver a Hiroto el cual está sonriendo –

- Sabes creí que era el único que lo sabía o que le interesa el cielo- Toma a la orca y le pone un collar- se supone que es polaris aunque no se parece mucho a ella- toma tu regalo de navidad atrasado-

Midorikawa se sonroja – en serio…gracias-tomando a la orca- el collar es para mí –Hiroto asiente- gracias es muy hermoso- bueno yo no traje nada y solo te hice gastar dinero, no puedo aceptarlo al menos deja pagarte la mitad

Hiroto negó- No, todo esto es tú regalo de Navidad para ti, pero si quieres darme un regalo puedes darme un beso- pidió Hiroto sonrojado-

Midorikawa se sonrojo igual – solo un beso-

-Solo con eso soy feliz, Lezzel- Mirando fijamente a Lezzel

Mido ve directamente a los ojos a Hiroto y este también lo hacia

-Vale pero solo uno pero si comienzas a hacer algo como la última vez, no te lo perdonare-

-No hare nada, lo prometo-acercándose más a Lezzel

Midorikawa también se comenzó acercar a Hiroto, justo cuando sus labios se encontraron se lanzaron los fuegos artificiales anunciando el principio del nuevo año, pero ellos nos les importaba, estaban perdidos en los labios de otro, el beso se hacia mas largo mientras mas los disfrutaban y poco a poco se separaron.

-Me gustan Lezzel- decía Hiroto al terminar el beso- y esperare por ti para que me muestres tu dulce rostro-

-Lo hare Hiroto pero tienes que ser paciente si-acariciando su rostro-

-Tratare –acomodándose en su mano-

-Por cierto- alejando su mano- quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del baño-

-¿Por qué te disculpas si ti me consolaste?- decía divertido-

-Bueno, es que no era el momento, ni el lugar, pero te juro que no te vi, lo hice inconscientemente- sonrojándose hasta quedar como un tomate- juro que no vi tu cuerpo desnudo- dijo lo último casi en susurro

Hiroto deja de su cara sonriente a una de vergüenza- descuida ni si quiere me acordaba de que esta desnudo frente a ti – los dos desvían las miradas de lo avergonzado que estaban.

Pero después se miran y sonríen, comenzaron de hablar cosas normales, después de un tiempo se dirigen al templo a pedir sus deseos. Toman una fortuna y sin darse cuenta sacan las misma Hiroto no le toma mucha importancia pero a Midorikawa lo preocupa un poco. Al final se despidieron en la entrada para dirigirse cada quien a su casa.

Este es el comienzo de nuevo año y algo nuevo para nuestra pareja

Fortuna: Buena fortuna. Pasara un acontecimiento que cambiara tu vida como la conoces para siempre.

* * *

><p>Es to es todo chicas y chicos, por ahora nos leemos hasta la próxima.<p>

Saludos y cuídense


	11. Regreso a Clases, ¿Quién es Lezzel?

Hola, espero que estén bien y que disfruten un capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia, entre mas corta la trato de hacer mas larga resulta.

Espero que les agrade el capitulo de esta noche casi dia.

* * *

><p>Después del festival de año nuevo, las cosas entre Midorikawa y Hiroto se pusieron un poco serias, por su parte Hiroto le enviaba mensajes románticos, le dedicaba canciones y es sus llamadas siempre terminaba con un "Me gustas Lezzel". Mientras tanto Midorikawa trataba de no caer en los encantas de Hiroto cosa que era difícil, pero lo lograba, lo graba controlar sus emociones por Lezzel.<p>

-Hiroto, ¿no estas escuchando?- Dijo Suzuno al notar que el pelirrojo no deba de mensajearse en sus celular-

-Si, si que mañana vamos a ir a la feria para comprar un pato de goma- decía sin dejar de escribir en su celular.

Haruya echa una risa ante lo escuchado mientras que Suzuno suspira molesto.

-No, nos estas poniendo atención- decía enojado- Haruya deja de reírte- comenzó a peinarse con sus dedos su flequillo- ¿Puedes dejar un minuto ese celular Hiroto?-

-Espera, Lezzel está conectado tengo que hablar lo mas que pueda con el antes de que se desconecte- Sin dejar el celular-

Suzuno harto solo se pone comer su helado, nuestro trio estaba en una cafetería, Gazelle tenía un Helado, Burn tenía un café americano y Hiroto solo tenía un frappe que no le hacía caso por andar con su celular.

-Haruya ayúdame-

Haruya se quedó pensando- mejor dejémoslo como esta y tengamos una cita- acercándose a sus labios-

-No me beses cuando bebes café sabes que no me gusta- decía alejándose-

-Pues yo hare que te guste – decía besando su cuello- anda dame un beso, han pasado 30 minutos de nuestro último beso-

-Pues pasara una semana si no te controlas pervertido- decía alejándolo, miro a Hiroto el cual ahora estaba tomando su frappe lo más tranquilo- ahora que no estabas mensajeándote con tu novio- sin dejar que Nagumo se le acercara-

-Si pero tuvo algo que hacer – comenzó hacer burbujas con su frappe

- y ¿ya nos duras quién es?- Decía Haruya dejando en paz a Suzuno- dijo no te creo que ya lo besaste dos veces y aun no le ves la cara

-Pues créelo o no- suspira-

-¿No tienes sospechas de quien puede ser Lezzel?, dijo ya tienes muchas pistas ya tienes que al menos tener una idea-

-Realmente no me he puesto a pensar, confió de que algún día me mostrara su lindo rostro- decía con una sonrisa de enamorado

Suzuno lo miro serio- ¿En serio no tienes ni una pista? – miro a otro lado- puede ser muy obvio-

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente Fuusuke?- Dijo Haruya molesto por el acoso hacia Hiroto-

-Solo es una sospecha pero no planeo decir nada hasta estar completamente seguro- terminándose su helado

-Genial, ¿puedo saber quién es?- Haruya volvió acercarse peligrosamente a Suzuno-

-No, no planeo decir quien es hasta que este seguro o tenga una prueba firme de eso- volviéndolo alejar-

-Si tú lo dices- volviéndose a comportar- sería más fácil estar parado en la puerta de la entrada y esperar hasta que la computadora diga: "Bienvenido de nuevo Lezzel" – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la máquina.

-Eso es –Dijo Hiroto encontrando la solución a todos sus problemas

-¿Qué?- Dijo Haruya no entendiendo-

- Me quedare en la entrada como si hiciera guardia, así cuando Lezzel pase su tarjeta lo veré sin cubrirse ni nada, yo fingiré que escuche por accidente y así sabré su identidad. Gracias Nagumo eres un genio-

-Lo sé- dijo Nagumo con prepotencia- soy una máquina de ideas originales- tomando su café como alguien de importancia

Suzuno solo miro al par y suspiro- esto no me da buena espina –dijo en sus pensamientos – Además Midorikawa se las ha ingeniado para que nadie sepa que es Lezzel durante este tiempo, de seguro tiene un As bajo la manga-

-Por cierto me tengo que ir, hoy vuelvo a la escuela- decía Hiroto sacando su cartera y pagando lo suyo-

-Pero nosotros no volvemos hasta el sábado y es jueves-

-Lo sé pero ser el hijo tiene sus desventajas también-se levantó – nos vemos en la escuela- salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a su casa-

-Ya me dirás quien es, sé que no lo dijiste porque estaba Hiroto- decía Haruya volviendo a tomar un poco de café-

-Es la misma persona en la que piensas Haruya, es muy obvio ¿no crees?- me acostó es su hombro- me pregunto si en verdad Hiroto no se ha dado cuenta.

-No, esta tan enamorado de Lezzel que no creo que se dé cuenta de que el helado cumple todas las características – terminando su café- será un año interesante-

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió-anda vamos a un lugar más privado, pero masca chicles de menta o no te besare-

Nagumo rio- A mi príncipe lo que pida- dijo besando su frente-

Paso el tiempo y como era de esperarse el día de volver al internado llego.

Todos los alumnos pasaban sus tarjetas por la puerta para entrar algunos padres aún estaban afuera despidiéndose de sus hijos otros por su parte llegaban solo. Hiroto parecía halcón vigilando todos los nombres que pasaban.

Vio cuando llego Nagumo y su mamá no dejaba que se metiera, hasta después de una hora de besos en la mejilla y de que lo penara lo dejo entrar.

Cuando llego Suzuno fueron miradas asesinas hacia Haruya de parte de los padres de Suzuno, lo cual le causo gracia a Hiroto, después de una despedida entro encontrándose con Haruya y se fueron a los dormitorios juntos.

Vio cuando Osamu y Diam llegaron juntos en un taxi, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba alguien a ese trio, donde estará Midorikawa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Midorikawa, el susodicho estaba jugando videojuegos con su madre mientras su padre les hacia la comida.

-Cariño- dijo la mamá de Midorikawa a su esposo-¿no crees que estamos olvidando algo?

El padre de Midorikawa se quedó pensando- Cierto tienes razón, hoy es la función de cine vámonos antes de que se haga tarde-

Midorikawa asintió y se preparó para salir con sus padres.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios.

-¿Midorikawa aún no llega?-decía Osamu mirando a Diam

Diam niega con la cabeza-Espero que no pasa lo del año pasado que se presentó el lunes después de clases-

Bueno tiene hasta las 8 de la noche para llegar tengamos esperanzas en el- decía mientras acaricia la cabeza de Diam el cual solo suspiro mirando la cama vacía de Midorikawa.

-Le llamare una hora antes por si de verdad se le olvido

En otro lado Hiroto estaba aburrido ya había entrado casi todos los alumnos no faltaba casi nadie.

-Tal vez se me escapo después de todo-viendo como entraban más alumnos.

Ese día pasó muy lento.

Midorikawa por su parte se divirtió mucho en el cine, vieron varias tiendas en la plaza y le compraron más ropa a Mido.

-Ryuuji como lo sabes en el internado no nos dejan estar con ustedes mucho tiempo y a veces no tienes el tiempo para ti por eso aprovechamos tus vacaciones –decía su madre mientras le tapaba los ojos-

-Si mamá, pero eso que tiene que ver con que me tapes los ojos-

-Te queremos dar tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- dijo su padre- pero queremos que tú lo escojas-

-¿Eh?- le descubrieron los ojos y al abrirlos vio una tienda de astronomía- significa que…

- Así es te compraremos tu telescopio para que lo lleves a la escuela- dijo su mamá- anda escoge el que más te guste-

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá – los abrazo y se puso a ver los telescopios, después de verlos detenidamente todos opto por un galileano refractos blanco - Quiere este

-Seguro hijo, yo prefiero un catadióptrico, pero si ese es el que quieres- se dirigieron a la caja y se lo pusieron en una mochila-

-Gracias este es el mejor- abrazando el telescopio

-Y este es de navidad- le da una agenda astronómica- queremos que siempre pienses que estemos contigo como las estrellas en el cielo –dijo su madre abrazándolo- te vamos a extrañar Ryuuji

-Yo a ustedes- de repente sintió que su celular vibraba- será Hiroto- saco su celular y vio el nombre de Diam- ¿Qué pasa Diam?-dijo separándose un poco de sus padres-

-¿Dónde andas?-decía Diam con cierta preocupación

-En una plaza con mis padres, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- decía Mido sin entender nada

-Osamu se le volvió a olvidar-

-Olvidar qué-

-Midorikawa –Dijo Osamu tomando el celular de Diam- Hoy es la entrada al internado-

Mido miro con preocupación a sus padres los cuales no entendieron- Mamá…otras se te olvido que hoy era el ingreso. Te cuelgo tengo que prepárame para correr-Mido colgó y junto con sus padres salió corriendo de la plaza.

-Como se nos puedo volver a olvidar-Decía el padre mientras abría el carro y guardaron el telescopio-

-Bueno cuando se trata de Ryuuji el tiempo pasa volando-

- Si pero el señor Kira dijo claramente que si vuelvo a llegar tarde mi quitar mi programa de radio –

-Jo eso no –el padre de Midorikawa se concentró y manejo lo más rápido que podía para llegar rápido a la casa-

Ya ahí, Mido empaco lo más rápido que pudo y decidió llevar la orca que le regalo Hiroto, una vez todo en la cajuela salió disparado el auto para el internado

7:50

Hiroto estaba dormido en algún momento la gano el sueño además que después de las 6 ya no llego nadie.

En ese momento se escuchó el derrape de un auto y alguien que baja de un auto

Le dan todas sus maletas a Midorikawa, junto con su telescopio y su orca-

-Hay ya no nos pudimos despedir bien amor, promete que llamaras-

-Si mamá-

-Come bien.

-Si papá-

-Y no te gaste todo el dinero en helado-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tratare- Dijo con una sonrisa-hasta el verano mamá, papá los quiero - se despidió y saco su tarjeta-

"Bienvenido Lezzel"

Se escuchó en todo la entrada haciendo eco, Midorikawa agradeció que no había nadie cerca y corriendo a los dormitorios para recibido por Diam y Osamu, los dos preocupados.

En la entrada Hiroto se despertó y vio la lista de alumnos registrados y vio que todos estaban adentro

-Al final si llegaste –sonrió a la pantalla y le envió un mensaje a Lezzel-

Hiroto: ¿Nos vemos en las regaderas?

Lezzel: lo siento, hoy no podre honestamente acabo de llegar, creo que fue el último en llegar y tengo que desempacar y ordenar mis cosas, ¿te parece a partir de mañana a la misma hora?

Hiroto: de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces, descansa dulce Lezzel

Lezzel: tu igual Hiroto, duerme y descansa

Hiroto al terminar de leer el mensaje se fue de la entrada y se dirigió a su dormitorio

Midorikawa por su parte no dejaba de ser sermoneado por Osamu una vez dejo de mensajearse con Hiroto, mientras recibía el sermón desempacaba las cosas y acomodaba por suerte no se le olvido nada.

-¿Entendiste Midorikawa?- dijo Osamu

-Si, tengo que ser responsable por que soy uno de los 5 lideres y tengo que actuar como uno…o al menos eso es el resumen de todo lo que dijiste-

-Que bueno que entendieras, bueno descanses chicos, nos vemos en el desayuno-Se despidió y salió del cuarto.

-Creo que Osamu me regaña más que mis padres-se acostó en su cama-

-Lo sé- se ríe Diam- Entonces ¿iras con Hiroto?-

-No estoy cansado fue un día largo- se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa-se me paso por completo que hoy era el día de entrada- volvió acostarse- bueno al menos el director no me volverá a regañar como el año pasado- se acomoda para dormir- Bunas noches Diam, descansa

-Buenas noches Mido- también acomodándose para dormir-

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno todo tenia ropa casual, aun no era tiempo de usar los uniformes, en el desayuno todo iba bien hasta los de la zona elite llegaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Es la nueva zona elite-dijo lo hermano de Hiroto

-Hermana cuando mencionaste cambios no me imagine que compartiría mesa con ellos- dijo Hiroto señalando a Midorikawa, Diam y Osamu-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo o comer en otra parte- mirándolos con firmeza- así que pasen sus tarjetas y desayunen como buenos compañeros que son –dijo sentándose en la mesa para maestros

Hiroto bufo y paso su tarjeta, seguido de Suzuno, Nagumo, Osamu Midorikawa la paso sin que lo notaran y al último entro Diam. Todos se miraban mal, excepto Midorikawa que por la torre de comida que tenía no veía a nadie.

-Hiroto tu siéntate en medio- Dijo Nagumo como si nada-

-¿Y yo por qué? –

-En primera tú eres Guran así que te verías como que como el líder y en segundo yo quiero estas cerca de mi novio no de ellos-

Hiroto giro los ojos y se sentó en medio después Suzuno y Hiroto.

-Vas Midorikawa-Dijo Diam empujándolo para que se sentara a lado de Hiroto-

-Yo no lo hare- decía sonrojado pero su torre lo cubría-

-Si lo harás porque Hiroto no te hará nada, si quiere quedar bien con Lezzel anda siéntate a lado de él- lo empujo hasta que quedo a lado de Hiroto y se sentó, después fue Diam y al último Osamu-

Todos comían en silencio nadie mencionada nada, aunque Suzuno, Nagumo y Hiroto no dejaban de ver asombrados la capacidad de comer de Midorikawa, sabían que comía demasiado pero verlo de cerca era algo aterrador.

-Midorikawa come lento no quiero que te atragantes- Dijo Osamu sin apartar la vista de un libro que leía-

Mido solo asintió y seguía comiendo

-¿Oye Midorikawa hiciste la tarea de Historia?- Mido asintió nuevamente- ¿Me la pasas?

Mido trago- solo si me dices el nombre de la segunda estrella de la constelación de Tauro- sonrió y después siguió comiendo-

Hiroto al escuchar pone más atención a la conversación de Midorikawa.

Diam solo se dedicó a mirar mal a Mido – Osamu me ayudas con mi tarea de historia ya que Mido no me pasara las respuesta-

-mejor te dijo el nombre de la estrella-

-Elnath – Dijo Hiroto como si nada mientras seguía comiendo-

Midorikawa se había olvidado de quien tenía a lado era Hiroto alguien igual de fanático de la astronomía.

-Si ese es el nombre – Dijo con miedo algo nervioso-

-Entonces me pasaras a mí la tarea de historia- dijo de burla Hiroto-

-A ti de que te sirve nuestra tarea de historia vamos en grados diferentes- dijo Diam enojado-pido segunda oportunidad-

-No la perdiste –Dijo Mido comiendo su última charola de comida-

-Además porque le pides la tarea al alguien como el helado- dijo Haruya- no es como si tuviera las mejores calificaciones- sonrió prepotentemente- Vamos di que eres Lezzel – dijo en sus pensamientos-

Suzuno vio sus intenciones y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Que sea malo en los exámenes no significa que no haga bien la tarea –Dijo tratando de ignorar lo dicho por él-

-Parece que ya no nos tienes miedo – dijo Suzuno – Ya nos has perdonado por todo lo hecho-

-Algo así, no puedes vivir de pasado así que lo pasado, pasado y lo mal hecho perdonado- Decía terminando de comer- así que empecemos de cero – se levantó – les parece –sonríe a lo cual Hiroto se sonroja sin saber porque solo desvía la mirada.

-Vale empecemos de cero- Dijo Hiroto calmándose – Soy Hiroto Kiyama y mi apodo alíen es Guran- dijo estirando su mano

-Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji y no tengo apodo- dijo tomando su mano como si se saludaran-

El par de dúos se quedó sorprendido por la alianza realizada pero al final al cabo tenían razón tenían que volver a comenzar

El día pasó más rápido que el día anterior y a la hora de la comida en la zona elite ya no se sentía un ambiente hostil aunque igual no hablaban mucho entre ellos al menos ya era más tranquilo.

Esa noche en las regaderas Hiroto y Lezzel hablaban de lo difícil que fue desempacar, además de lo difícil que es volver acoplarse al estudio nuevamente.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Hiroto a la misma hora de siempre descansa- decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre el cristal opaco donde se bañaba Hiroto.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Lezzel y descansa-poniendo su mano en donde estaba la de Lezzel.

Midorikawa sonrió y salió de las regaderas paso su tarjeta y camino por el pasillo de los dormitorios, cuando llego a la zona élite vio a Suzuno esperándolo fuera de su habitación.

-Hola Gazelle, ¿buscabas a alguien?-

-Si pero sabes siempre me pregunte de quien era esta habitación, creo que es la habitación que le corresponde a Lezzel pero él nunca la ocupa o teóricamente no lo hace-

-Bueno si buscas a Lezzel yo no te puedo decir donde lo hallaras, ya que como su amigo no diré su identidad- poniéndose un poco nervioso-

-Si lo sé, pero no es necesario que me la digas- decía acorralando- esta es tu habitación no es así-

-No…-tratando de inventar una excusa- ni siquiera se quien duerme aquí-

-Mientes-dijo con su mirada y voz fría- a mí no me engañas, Hiroto se hará el ciego que no ve las señales pero yo sé que tú eres Lezzel, que tú eres aquel que duerme en esta habitación y sé que no eres el niño tímido que eres ahora así que dime Lezzel ¿Qué planeas? ¿Quieres hacerle daño a Hiroto por toda la humillación que este hizo? ¿Por eso vas a jugar con sus sentimientos?-

-Yo no planeo hacer eso-Dijo Midorikawa decidido-

-Entonces porque Lezzel no le dice que es Ryuuji Midorikawa-

-Tú eres su amigo, deberías saber cómo reaccionaría- mirando seriamente-

-Entonces déjalo en paz, deja que de jugar con los sentimientos de Hiroto- decía cada vez más frio

- Yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Hiroto- suspira- Yo estoy enamorado de Hiroto- decía sonrojado- Te platicare todo si pero tienes que calmarte de acuerdo-

Suzuno se separa dejando ver a Nagumo

-Pero no solo a él Lezzel- decía Nagumo con una sonrisa

Midorikawa suspira- de acuerdo pero entren ya Hiroto no tardara de salir de las regaderas, la pareja entra al cuarto de Midorikawa lo cual se sorprende y ven a Diam.

-¿Qué hacen ese caos aquí?-Mirándolos mal

-Ya descubrieron que soy Lezzel- dijo secamente Midorikawa dejando sus cosas en su cama- y quieren saber porque no se lo dijo a Hiroto-Esto es muy mala idea- decía Diam –pero bueno mientras no arruinen tu plan

-¿Qué plan?- dijo Suzuno desconfiado –

-Tomen asiento-Dijo Midorikawa – Les explicare eso pero es una larga historia, ¿Quieren un postre mientras la cuento?- mostrando su refrigerador- tengo Helado de nuez, pistache, frutos rojos-

-Tienes de menta- dijo Suzuno curioso-

-Si pero queda poco te lo puedes acabar- saco un el bote y lo sirvió en un vaso y se lo dio-

-¿Tu no quieres algo?- Mirando a Nagumo-

- Solo no gracias, Fuusuke me dará- sonríe a la cual Suzuno asiente-

-Yo quiero un sándwich helado- decía tomándolo-

-Pero tú ya sabes la historia- decía Midorikawa mirándolo mal-

-Si pero si estas regalando de tus postres yo también quiero-

-Como sea bueno- se viaja en la pareja- Todo comenzó cuando Hiroto y yo éramos niños, solo que tal vez él no se acuerda de mi…

Al tiempo que Midorikawa contaba la historia Suzuno fue comprendiendo y al igual que Nagumo, los dos se dieron cuenta él porque Lezzel y Midorikawa deberían ser diferentes.

-Y bueno genio cuando planeas decirle tu identidad a todos- decía Nagumo sin ver el fin del plan-

-La idea es que cuando Hiroto se dé cuenta de que Lezzel y Midorikawa son mismo por su propia cuenta y no lo niegue, así como ustedes-

-Tardara un tiempo, él te odia profundamente, ahorita solo lo trata de olvidar pero si algo le recuerda la bienvenida olvídate de que tu plan funciones –decía Suzuno terminando el helado-

-Lo sé pero por ahora toda va bien, la fecha límite para mi plan es la graduación, si para entonces él no lo acepta yo lo diré de cualquier forma-

-Bueno, no nos interpondremos pero no estamos de tu lado, solo del de Hiroto y se lo lastimas, te la veras con nosotros- decían levantándose

-Lo sé- Mido sonrió- sabía que ustedes eran muy buenos amigos de Hiroto y lo aprecian mucho.

El dúo se despide y se van a su cuarto.

Midorikawa soltó un gran suspiro y abrazo su orca-

-Yo dijo que serán unos buenos aliados aunque lo hagan por Hiroto-

-Lo sé Diam, lo sé pero por ahora quiero dormir mañana es el primer día de escuela y no quiero parecer zombie –

-Vale, vamos a dormir- Diam apago las luces y los dos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y trataron de dormir tranquilos.

El tiempo sigue pasando rápido y el invierno, se acaba. El lazo de Lezzel y Hiroto se hace cada vez más fuerte al igual que la amistad en la mesa elite. Y cuando menos lo ven nuestros personajes el día del amor y la amistad está a solo dos días….

* * *

><p>Es todo, descuiden habrá otro capitulo para la historia de Midorikawa.<p>

Espero que haya sido de su agradado y recuerden que trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, cuando menos lo vean nos acercaremos al desenlace de esta bella historia.

No digo que estemos cerca aun tenemos fic para largo pero espero que a ustedes les siga agradando el fic.

Bako Chibi-Nya: gracias por tus Reviews, realmente me alentar a seguir adelante con las actualizaciones, y me alegro que te fascine el fic tanto como para mi imaginarlo y escribirlo. Gracias y espero no decepcionarte.

Saludos y cuidense


End file.
